The Slytherin Law
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: Voldemort finds a loophole in the law. He is now a free man and the ministry can do absolutely nothing as he openly gathers forces. Oh, and he also wants to become Lord Slytherin. The only problem being that to claim the title you need a heir. One who can speak parsletongue. Luckily Slytherin made a law for a situation like this. A law that is in Voldemort's favour. OotP plz read
1. Innocent?

**Hi, there! I'm the girl who wrote this. (get it?)**

**I know nothing much happens in this chapter, but heres the story is my not on the top of my priorities. I'm writing other stuff elsewhere.**

**So, if you want the next chapter quickly review. Show me if** **you appreciate this=)**

Voldemort took a sip of champainge and leaned back in the comfortable Slytherin green armchair. A self satisfied smirk played across his lips.

He still could not believe that the ministry has missed such a giant loop hole. Well, there never was a situation like this before, but still….

He could not wait to see the Prophet tomorrow. Ha! There was no way that the ministry was going to be able to hide this. He gave Fudge a week at most after this news came out.

Everyone would know and worst of all they would be able to do nothing about it as he claimed his Slytherin heritage. Of course there was the small problem of finding an heir since it was compulsory to have one claim lordship of Slytherin. But, even that had not been so hard.

Oh, sure it was going to be quite a struggle, but he knew that for once in his life the law was on his side. Oh, if his plan worked…shame the poor ministry. He almost felt sorry for them. Almost being the key word of course.

The wizading world would lose all confidence in the ministry and poor, poor Harry Potter.

Voldemort could not wait to see his face when he finally found out about the part involving him.

Voldemort took another sip of champainge.

Yes, everything was working out quite nicely.

888

"She's mad. Completely bonkers…" whispered Ron as they watched Umbridge decorate her note pad with pink cat stickers.

"Anything you'd like to share with the class Mr. Weasley?" said a sugary, girlish voice.

Ron looked down. "Nothing professor." He said glumly. Harry gave a sympathetic smile.

"And Mr. Potter why are you smiling? I think that you and Mr. Weasley are making jokes in an important class. Even if you don't want to I'm sure some of the other students would like to learn. I think another two nights each of detention would do very nicely." Umbridge gave a smile that reminded Harry of a particulary large toad. These days he honestly wondered which he hated most. Umbridge or Snape.

It was a close competition.

The rest of the class dragged on as usual. Harry was sure that he fell asleep about three times.

When the bell finally rang he and Ron were the first students out of the door. "Ugh, finally I didn't think I was going to make make it." Muttered Ron.

Harry gave a nod in agreement. "Comon lets go get some lunch. I'm starved."

"Really, she has problems…" Ron said as he piled some gravy and pie onto his plate.

"Yea and she says I need help. Look who is talking!" Harry said. Somehow just joking around with Ron made his day a lot better. Last night he had not gotten any sleep. Voldemort had been in one of his moods again. For some reason he was happy this time.

Well, Voldemort being happy could not spell anything good. Harry miserably bit into a potato. "Hey, you guys!" said a voice from behind them. Harry and Ron looked around.

"Oh, hi Hermione!" said Harry. Ron a made a gurgling noise as he was too busy stuffing his face with food. "Really Hermione don't tell me you have just been to the library?"

"Well, I just needed to go a few books. Nothing much."

Ron gave a loud sigh. "Really Hermione…"

"Just because you don't have the attention span of a gorilla does not mean that the rest of us are the same." Hermione said irritated.

Ron made an indignant noise, but his mouth was to full to say anything else.

"Oh, look here comes the owls." Hermione said quickly changing the subject.

Soon the table was a mess of talons and feathers. A tawny owl landed on Hermione's shoulder. She carefully untied the Prophet around its leg and placed a galleon in the pouch around its leg. "Hermione do you really still read that?" Ron asked looking annoyed.

"Better we find out whatever they publish ourselves. I'm tired of finding out everything from the Slytherins." Harry had to agree with her.

Suddenly Hermione gasped. "Did you also choke on the pie?" asked Ron concernedly.

"No...Harry, Ron look at this!" she pushed the Prophet over to them. They leaned over and read the headline.

YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNS AND CAN NOT BE FOUND GUILTY OF ANY CRIMES DUE TO LOOP HOLE!

After denying that the feared dark wizard known as Lord V******** returned for six months the minister made an official statement last night that the dark lord had indeed returned. This claim can be supported by numerous ministry employees that saw the dark lord appear at the ministry last night on for unknown reasons. I was even more shocked and outraged when I heard that the dark wizard cannot be lawfully arrested. Since he was technically reborn he cannot be held responsible for any crimes he may have comitted in his previous life. For more on this loophole turn to page 5. It was also found out that Lord you-know-who can actually be arrested for practicing unforgivables on Harry Potter last year. But, unfortunately the ministry already claimed Mr. Potter as not mentally stable. Thus any evidence he can give will be void. For more on what happened to Mr. Potter turn to page 3. We also realized that Lord ********** did not go to the ministry last night to simply show himself. Was there another reason? For speculations turn to page 6…

Shocked Harry stopped reading. Was it even possible for the ministry to mess up that badly?

What!?

"I can't believe it…" Ron whispered, "Merlin's beard how did they let that happen? Is it even possible to mess up that badly?"

Harry realized that most of the students were either whispering among themselves, reading a borrowed Prophet or staring at him. "Comon Ron, Hermione lets go somewhere else."

They nodded and the trio left the hall. "Hermione do you think that Voldemort can actually…like be free and not accused of anything due to that loophole?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"I don't know. Just how could they let this happen?" Hermione said in a shocked voice.

"Well, that's what I want to know!" Harry exclaimed angrily, "How do they manage to get Sirius, an innocent man in jail for twelve years. How do they punish me like this and the dementor trail! But, here comes Voldemort. Oh, whoops we just can't arrest him can we. Of you go! Hope you find some nice muggles to torture! What the hell!"

"I know right! It's pathetic!" Ron agreed.

"Ok, let's go to the library and try and find a way to get Voldemort." Suggested Hermione.

"See there! We fifteen year old kids now have to go do something cause the ministry is stupid incompetent fools!" Harry ranted. (with good reason too)

As the trio made their way back to the castle a barn owl made an elegant swoop and landed on Harry's arm. Harry gently untied the letter and let the owl go, but he almost immediately started shouting again as he saw the logo on the letter. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "It's from the ministry of magic. I might as well open it!"

Harry ripped the letter open and read the first few lines. Then he became very pale and fainted on the spot. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What is this letter about…?" Ron asked. Then he also became very pale. "Hermione you better take a look at this."

Hermione looked up from where she was crouched next to Harry who was beginning to wake up. Hesitantly she took the letter and read.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have to inform you that a claim has been made for your guardianship by Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. There will be a court case on Friday the 13th to discuss the guardianship of Harry James Potter. Mr. Riddle has a very valid claim since an ancient law states that any heir of Slytherin will be able to claim any other parsel tongue as his heir_

_Ministry officials will be fetching you from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Friday the 13th._

_Sincerely_

_Milanda Trufly_

_Head of the child Care and Welfare department._

"Oh." said Hermione.

**Ok, there it is! My first HP fanfic. If you want the next chapter quickly remember to review! If you don't really like the story...then WHHAAAaaaaa *bursts into tears***

**Thx for reading!**

**=)**


	2. Lucuis Malfoy

**Hello!**

**Thx so much to:**

**Stromsten, FandomLoveCouture and whoever guest was! Thx for reviewing! It's your fault that this chapter is up so soon! =)**

**Btw thx Stromsten I also realized it. It was supposed to be Mr., but I spelt it like in home language. oops=)**

**Btw, I recently replaced this chapter, simply taking out some herrendous spelling errors. It is still written pretty badly, though. Keep in mind I had just turned 12 when I wrote chapters 1-8 and english is not my home language. So, if you can survive till then it might get better when I post chapter 20 one day...or maybe 10 will get better...or worse. I suck at writing. Well, I get good marks for it, but I suck at writing stories that others will read for enjoyment. **

**I'm more of a come up with plot person.**

"But, that would mean…Hermione he'd kill me!" Harry said.

"Well, I'm not sure if he will be able to actually kill you if you were his heir. Unless he wanted to lose his lordship. But, I'm pretty sure he could torture you though."

"What! But, the ministry know he'll torture me. Hey maybe he does not even want to become lord of Slytherin. He just wants to get me!" Harry said. "If the ministry lets this happen..."

"They might not really have a choice, Harry. You see if the law was made by Slytherin himself it might actually have some curse on it. If the ministry refuses to enforce it, they might get cursed and knowing Slytherin it would not be nice."

Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands. "So, what your're saying is that no matter what Voldemort can basically adopt me and I have no choice what so ever." He said miserably.

"Well, If you could prove he is not a good guardian then it would obviously be within the law to take you away." Hermione said hopefully.

"Can't you just do something to make Voldemort flip and do something illegal? Then you would be taken away, right?" Ron said looking quite proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

Harry gave a dark laugh. "Oh, yes because I definitely want him to flip and crucio me, Ron! Hurrah, what a genius idea!"

In afterthought Ron realized that it was quite stupid. "Oh, sorry I did not look at it like that. Maybe you could fake it?"

"Well, then Ron the ministry would still be able to do nothing!" Harry said angrily.

"Hey, wait. That could actually work! If the ministry does not know the truth then the curse won't work!" said Hermione.

"Maybe, but do you really think he might actually be able to adopt me?" Harry asked in a voice filled with disbelief. Even though they had been discussing it for days the whole idea still seemed crazy.

888

"All please turn to page 56 in your handbooks."said Snape glaring at two boys who had been whispering.

Harry watched Ron search through the pages. They had decided to share a book. That at least gave them a reason to whisper. Harry shivered. The dungeon was just as cold as always. "I always knew Snape was a zombie! That is the only way he'd be able to survive down here." Harry muttered.

Ron laughed. "Ron, no!" Harry frantically whispered, but Ron had already thrown the Speckled Toadstools in the potion.

Harry grabbed Ron and pushed him under the desk just as the potion exploded. The whole class screamed as they were covered in luminous green gloop. "Ow!" Harry said as he brushed some of the liquid from his fingers. His hands were covered in burn marks. Luckily their cloaks had protected them.

He looked at the rest of the class. Except for some minor burn marks everyone seemed okay. "Potter, Weasley!" Snape seemed angry beyond words as he stormed towards them. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, professor." They said together. Snape glared at them. "Oh, can you believe it the famous Harry Potter and his friend just lost Gryffindor's last 200 points!"

All the Gryffindors groaned and shot them angry glances. "Now we can all start over again. Get started!" Snape snapped. (get it? =D)

Everyone kept giving them angry looks, the Slytherins now included. Harry wished he could be somewhere else. It looked like is wish was about to come true.

Just not in the way he wanted it.

Someone knocked on the door. An annoyed Snape pointed his wand at the door, it was flung open. "Yes?" Snape asked.

"Severus, how nice to see you again." A silky voice drawled. Harry looked around. Lucius Malfoy smirked at him.

Snape looked just as shocked as Harry was. "May I enquire the reason for joining my class today, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said clearly still in a bad mood.

"Oh, nothing important. I'm simply running an errand for the minister. I'm here to collect Harry Potter for the court case deciding his guardian. It's been moved. Haven't you heard?" Malfoy looked triumphant.

Snape showed no emotion.

Everyone stared at Harry, who realized that he was still covered in green gloop along with everyone else. "What!?"Harry asked going very pale.

"Yes, didn't you get a letter?" Mr. Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"Uh..no..I mean yes! But..What not now!?" Harry said.

"Yes, we are going right now. You might want to get rid of that…potion on your robes." Mr. Malfoy said.

Harry awkwardly wiped his hands on his robes which did not help at all. Lucius Malfoy sighed, then waved his wand and all the green goo dissappeared. "Now if you'd follow me…"

Seeing no other option Harry reluctantly followed Mr. Malfoy to the gates. Mr. Malfoy turned around. "Right, take hold of my arm. We'll have to use side-by-side apparation."

Harry stared. "Uh…what!?"

Mr. Malfoy gave an impatient sigh. "Take hold of my arm."

"No, way. You could take me anywhere!," Harry said,"Plus I'd rather not touch you."

Mr. Malfoy stared at him for a moment before lunging forward and grabbing his arm. Harry only had time to give a startled shriek before he was sucked into the awful blackness of dissappiration.

When they appeared at the ministry Harry gave a unbalanced leap away from Malfoy. Still dizzy from apparating he tumbled down in a flurry of limbs. "You crazy lunatic! You grabbed me! Get away from me!"

"Oh, why I'm so sorry. I did'nt mean to hurt you oh great boy-who-lived." Lucius replied sarcastically.

Harry glared and was just about to tell Mr. Malfoy exactly what he thought of him when he heard a darkly, amused chunkle. "Hello, Lucius, Harry."

Harry looked froze in shock.

Voldemort.

Right here in the ministry laughing at him. He scrambled backwards. "What the hell are you doing here!" he asked.

"Well, Harry I thought you'd know." Voldemort a gave chilling smile.

Oh, of course! The phycopath was still trying to become his guardian. Harry glared at him. He was actually glad Voldemort had changed his appearance and now looked a lot more like Tom Riddle instead of a cross between a hairless chihuahua and a snake. He smirked. He really should tell Voldemort that description of his old form one day.

"Unfortunatly I have somewhere to be so, Goodbye Lucius! See you soon Harry."

See you soon? Oh, no, the snake faced phyco really thought he was going to adopt him. If he got adopted by Voldemort he'd run away or something! That actually sounded like a good idea.

Harry followed Mr. Malfoy to the elevator.

Yep, if he ever got adopted by Voldemort he would defininately run away.

**Just saying this story is not on the top of my priorities! So, if you like and want the next chapter soon plz**

**review! =)**

**Oh, yea and thx to everyone who faved and followed! =)**

**I luv you guys!**

**Bbbyyyyyeeeee!**


	3. Harry gets Adopted

**Thx so much for all the favs and follows! =)**

**And thx to whoever the guest was who reviewed! This is the second chapter I wrote and posted today! See, If I get reviews I update faster. Favs and follows also count! **

* * *

Harry followed Mr. Malfoy to a courtroom, but it was definitely a much nicer one that the one he had been in previously about the dementor thing. The room was circular and was decorated mostly in silver and black. Harry was sure Voldemort loved it.

"Right, you sit here." Mr. Malfoy ordered. Harry sat down and scanned the room. His heart sank as he saw Umbridge. He looked further. A quarter of the people there were Death Eaters anyway.

He felt a small pain in his scar as his eyes fell on Voldemort. The dark lord was sitting on the far side of the room. Simply going through some papers just like any normal person.

Oh, hell!

Was this really happening? Harry sent a glare at Fudge. All of this was his fault. Well, actually it was shared between Umbridge, Voldemort, Fudge and Snape. Well, Snape was only there because Harry was sure that he really was a spy for Voldemort.

A loud bang ran through the room and a witch in black robes with silver and purple linings stood up. "We are gathered here on the 11th of March to discuss the guardianship of Harry James Potter." Said the magically enhanced voice of Milanda Trufly.

"So, far Harry Potter has been a ward of court and has been living with his deceased mothers's sister."

As soon as his mother was mentioned almost everyone in the room looked at Voldemort and then immediately looked away again. "Since they are muggles and cannot be here today we will ask Harry Potter some questions about where he lives."

So, he was going to have to defend the Dursleys. Still if he had to choose between Voldemort and the Dursleys… He would just have to lie.

"To make sure everyone in this court case tells the truth we have a lie detector. If you look at the right corner of the desk you are sitting at you will see a golden triangle. All you need to do is place your hand on it when you awnser a question."

Well, there goes the idea of lying. "Now, Mr. Potter do you like living with the Dursleys?"

Harry placed his hand on the triangle and did his best to say yes, but it refused to let him. He gave a strangled gasp before saying. "No."

Oh dear.

Milanda Trufly looked at him. Then at the triangle as if expecting something ot be wrong with it. "But, Honestly I'd still rather live with then than with," Harry glared at Voldemort, "him!"

"I see…" she looked like she totally agreed with Harry, but had no other choice to say something else than. "It's not fair to judge him when you don't even know him."

But, her eyes said that she though this whole idea was just as stupid.

"Of course I know him!"

"Uh, unfortunately our records say otherwise since anything that happened before he was reincarnated is void due to that… little opening in the law."

Harry gave his best death glare at everyone in the room. "Right lets continue! Mr. Potter can you give reasons why you don't like living with them.

Harry quickly realized that he just had to leave out some things. "Uh..we don't really get along."

Half of the people in the room scribbled something on their notes. It was quite unnerving.

"Mr. Potter when you stay with your relatives. Where do you sleep?"

This was not good. Harry slowly moved hush hand over the triangle and said, "I don't kno- in the cupboard under the stairs!"

Everyone stared. Oh hell!

And so it went on. Soon he had told them everything. The beatings, and no food and being locked up in the cupboard. Forced to do hard chores and not allowed to finish homework. Everything.

It was a horrible and humiliating experience. And worst of all. He could see Voldemort smiling triumphantly at him.

Even if it was not for the Slytherin Law he would still be taken from the Dursleys. "Ok, that will be all Mr Potter." Melanda Trufly looked at him pityingly.

Everyone looked at him pityingly.

Then they looked at Voldemort and looked at him even more pityingly.

Sometimes Harry hated his life.

"Now, Mr…I mean..uh..Lord Voldemort can you please give us reasons why you should be made Harry's guardian?"

Harry really wondered what Voldemort was going to say.

Voldemort elegantly stood up. "Well, firstly I think that we can all see that Harry staying with his muggle," Voldemort looked disgusted, "relatives is not the best idea. Secondly I have enough money, influence and time to look after Harry _properly._"

Time? Harry was pretty sure Voldemort would have no time. Was'nt he busy trying to take over the world or kill him most of the time. Then he stopped. Irony.

"Thirdly I think that Harry sometimes gets abused by people because he has nobody to stand up for him. For example if you take a look at his right had you will find that professor Dolores Umbridge forced him to use an illegal Blood Quill."

How did Voldemort know that? "Is that true, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gave up. "Yes"

Corneluis Broddelwork gave Umbridge an angry glare. " Fourthly, I really think Harry has some problems with authority and manners."

Harry finally lost it. "Me have problems with authority! How dare you! You killed my parents! You, crazy, phychotic bastard!"

Voldemort smirked. "You see my point?"

Harry glared. Wishing he knew how to blast Voldemort of the face of Earth.

"Fifthly," Voldemort went on," Harry really has been through lot and it might be best he gets some professional help. And we can all see that his relatives has done absolutely nothing to help him cope with the loss."

Harry slumped back in his chair. He'd been through a lot because of Voldemort! How dare he say that!

"And lastly I call upon the Law of Slytherin that states that any decendant of Slytherin who wishes to become Lord Slytherin and has filled all other requirements may claim any other parsle tongue as his heir. And since me and Harry are the last two parsle tongues alive there really is not that much of a choice. And let me just remind you that if the ministry does not obey this law there is a curse that will befall on any high ranking ministry officials that knowingly denies this law. I would explain the details of the curse, but it might not be a good idea since there is still an underage wizard in the room." Voldemort looked pointedly at Harry.

Harry glared straight back.

For a moment their eyes were locked, each daring the other to back down.

Then Melanda Trufly asked, "Is that all?"

"Yes, now unless anybody has something else to say the court can make their decision right. Do remember the consequences of breaking the Slytherin Law though…" Voldemort gave a sinister smile.

"Right then." Melanda Truffly said nervously.

Harry felt like they had been waiting for hours. Finally Melanda Truffly stood up. Harry saw that her hands were shaking. "The court has decided that the guardianship of Harry James Potter shall be given to," she closed her eyes, "Lord Voldemort."

Half of the people in the room shouted in protest. Harry sat there. Too shocked to move. This could not be happening. Harry's gaze fell on Voldemort. Voldemort smirked and gave him a small, little wave.

That is when Harry realized that he was only a few metres away from the door.

For a moment he hesitated, the he raced forward, flung the door open…

And ran for his life.

* * *

**Plz review! =D**

**Here are a few things about this story you should know:**

**1\. This is NOT a slash! (I have no idea how to write that + I'm to young.)**

**2\. Voldemort will not become nice. (he may become a little better though)**

**3\. Half of the Death Eaters are not going to turn nice.**

**Ok, thats all!**

**Cya!**

**:D**

**3\. **


	4. Your surname is Waters-Fisher?

**Hello there! Me again! Did you notice that I took forever to update? Well, that's because I got no reviews on the last chapter=( Everyone followed and faved…but no reviews. *cries* *sniff* Well, I hope you guys are happy! Just joking, but if you want the next chapter faster then please review! =) **

**Thanks if you did!=)**

**Ok, here is the next chapter! **

Harry was pretty sure that nobody knew where he the only problem being he did not have any idea of where he was either. He looked at the plain brick walls. There was no indication of where he was.

Great.

His original plan was to escape the ministry, empty his Gringotts vault and leave the country. Actually that was still his plan. Harry stood still for a few moments. Why me?

He finally decided to just take a random route. Hopefully he would find some place he knew.

He raced around a corner...straight into a dark-haired girl with hazel eyes. They both fell down in a tumble of limbs. "Uhhg get of my, you uncivilized baboon! I can't believe I'm being treated like this in Britain!" she shouted for the whole world to hear.

Harry jumped back. "Uh…sorry?" he said awkwardly.

"Yea, sorry for almost killing me! I could have been seriously hurt!" she ranted. Harry thought she was over reacting a bit. "Um.. look I kinda need to go so… bye I think?"

"Yes good bye! I hope to never see you again!" she snarled before turning around and storming back to where she was leaning against the wall before. Harry was just about to walk away when he realized that she might know how to get out of here. Well, great he would have to go talk to her again.

"Um..excuse me?" he asked.

"Ugh! What do you want now? Can't you see I don't wanna be in your presence for longer that I need to?"

Well, that was nice...

"Well, excuse me for being alive! Look the feeling is mutual! I need to get out of here could you just please so me the way? I'm lost." Harry said in an annoyed voice.

She groaned. "Help me someone! Fine I'll show you! You British people could'nt find your way out of a cereal box anyway!"

Harry desperately wanted to say something back, but he gritted his teeth and just gave her a glare. "Fine. Well follow me!" she said and dragged him to one of the many doors that lined the corridor.

After a few minutes Harry began to recognise his surroundings. "Ok, I know where I am you can go now."

She looked like she would leave him for a moment, but then decided against it. "I'll just take you the whole way or you might get lost again!"

Harry wished that they had not taken away his wand. He could think of a lot of very creative spells to cass on her right now.

When the finally arrived at the elevator Harry remembered to late that the whole ministry was probably on the lookout for him. He just let the annoying girl drag him into the lift. When they were inside she pushed some buttons and they began to descend. They were the only people there since most ministry workers were in their offices.

The lift was filled with an awkward silence. "So…" Harry said. "What is your name?"

"Of course! You treat me like your personal tour guide and you don't even know my name! I'm Alana Waters-Fisher!"

Harry gave a strangled giggle. "Waters-Fisher? Really? How did you get that horrible surname!?"

"For your information my mother come from the highly honourable Fisher family and my father comes from the highly honourable and ancient Waters family. We come from America where the wizarding world is not stuck in the middle ages. They wanted to be modern so I have both surnames!" she said in a proud voice.

Harry laughed. "I bet you wish the American wizarding society was stuck in the middle ages! At least you would not have that horrible surname! Although thinking about it…It suits you!"

She was just about to say something when the lift's doors slided open. They were in the entrance hall. "Well, if you can't see the entrance is right there and the floo there!" she pointed at the obvious.

"Well thanks then…Good bye and may we never cross paths again." Harry sneered.

"I feel exactly the same. Good bye!" She was just about to walk away when a voice called, "There!" Two arours grabbed Harry. "Look we're really sorry, but we can't really defy that law. The good thing is that he cannot really hurt you if you're his heir…much."

There was nothing Harry could do. He stared at the wands pointed at him. "Fine…"

"Wait, wait ,wait what is going on here?" a snobbish voice said. Harry groaned as Alana stared at them with a superior look on her face. "Er..nothing."

"Obviously not! Those to people just attacked you…but since they are Arours, you are running from the law! I can't believe it!," she looked at the Arours, "He could have killed me anytime! Your law inforcement sucks. I am going to tell my father!"

Harry was reminded of Malfoy for a split second. "Um… look it's not really like that-" the one Arour began, but was cut of,"Look this has nothing to do with you! And you," Rufus Scrimgor pointed at Harry, "We are going to take you to you-know-who's mansion."

Harry felt his heart sink. "Wait! I don't know who! Who are you talking about!?" Alana ignored Rufus.

"Um… he is the dark lord. How could you not know who he is?" the first Arour said.

"Oh, I remember I was in one of the books father gave me. Wait why are you taking some poor kid to his mansion against his will?"

"Look ask someone else we really need to go!" Scrimgoer said in an irritated voice, "Come here!" he dragged Harry to the middle of the hall where the appiration wards were de-activated.

"Now, hold on to me we're gonna do side by side appiration." Rufus said and grabbed his wrist. Harry, remembering his first side by side apparition was about to protest when he was once for sucked into the dark and suffocating void of appartion.

When they finally arrived Harry found himself in the ground once more.

Damn how he hated appration!

He stood up and stared at the giant mansion before him. It really fitted Voldemort. It had a dark and gothic look about it and some of the windows seemed to shine with a mysterious green light.

Harry shivered.

The wind, grey sky and tiny drops of rain did not help matters at all.

It looked like the Arours was just as freaked out as he was. "Well, better go knock or something…" said Rufus Scrimgeor in a strained voice.

The party walked towards the giant dark oak doors. Scrimgeor lifted his hand and knocked on the door he looked extremely uncomfortable.

They waited a few seconds until the doors opened with a unanimous creaking sound.

Damn was this whole house built to intimidate you? Then again Harry guessed it probably was.

"Oh, I see you brought Potter, Well just give him to me and get off my lord's property." Said a women with light brown hair and aqua eyes.

Rufus pushed Harry forward and stepped back. The women eyed him with a predatory look in her eyes. He flinched against his will.

"Well, come on in." She pulled him in and slammed the door behind them. "Now I'll take you to your new room. Follow me."

The women led Harry through numerous doors and corridors. He tried to memorize the way, but soon gave up. She finally stopped in front of a door made out if more dark wood. "Well, this is where you'll be staying." She pointed her wand and the door swung open.

Harry looked at the room. There were to giant rectangular windows, a bed and some bookshelves. It looked comfortable enough. Harry guessed that he would have liked it if it was not for the fact that everything was decorated in shades of either green, black or silver.

Harry jumped as the door behind him suddenly slammed close. He was trapped in the room. He turned around to find a want pointed straight at him.

"Well, well, well this is going to be so much fun!" said the an evil voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry looked at her. Now without her glamour on, she looked ridiculesly happy.

Well...damn...

**Thx for reading=)**

**Btw I was just being bored and I made this weird thing up!**

**Slytherin = House Evil**

**Ravenclaw = House Nerd**

**Gryffindor = House Idiot**

**Hufflepuff = House Wimp**

**xD right? =)**

**Ok, Thanks for reading and plz review! Btw did you like my OC? Well, she is not likeable, but she is not Mary Sue right?**

**And that is all that matters=)**

**Bye!**

**R&amp;R**

**:D**


	5. A chapter with lots of Voldemort in it!

**Hello, I know...Long time no update! Sorry! My internet is acting up. I can access youtube, no other websites! I'm using Chrome. Anyone who can help? It is just on my laptop.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Harry stumbled backwards as Bellatrix gave an insane grin. "Hiehiehie…now where to begin?" she giggled.

Harry felt sick. Stupid, stupid ministry of course Voldemort was going to kill him! Hell, he did not even come to do the job himself, he just sent Bellatrix. "I see your precious master is not here… I guess he finally figured out that he could not kill me…" Harry taunted.

Bellatrix laughed. "He does'nt even know about this. It's just you and me… prepare to pay for every single year I had to spend in Azkaban!"

She slowly advanced forward. "If it hadn't been for you I would be a queen now."

"It's hardly my fault he decided to pick up a fight with a one year old and lose!"

"Crucio!" She gave a feral snarl as Harry was flung of his feat. He desperately did not want to scream but he could stop himself from giving an small whimper. Hell, it hurt.

Bellatrix kept the spell going. Finally Harry began screaming. No, he would not beg. He would not! Oh, why could she not just stop…

When the spell was finally lifted Harry was a small shivering wreck. He could taste the salty tang blood in his mouth. She lifted her wand once more. "No, stop not again…" But it was pointless.

"Oh, but we are only just beginning. We have so much time left…"

She lifted her wand again.

Harry slipped in and out of consciousness. He was vaguely relieved that Bellatrix had gone, but the pain was still there. That was all he could think about.

Pain.

Everything hurt so much. Something deep in his mind screamed at him to remember some kind of threat. But, what was it?

Slowly Harry opened his eyes. He could feel blood dripping into them. He made out the blurry room he was in. It was the still the same one Bellatrix had taken him to first.

Harry forced himself to get on his knees. He could see the sun coming up through the windows. How long had Bellatrix tortured him? Or how long had he been unconciouss?

He sort of crawled to the bathroom. When he came there he realized he had no idea how to heal himself. He grabbed a towel and tried to clear away some of the blood, but froze in shock when the towel came back completely blood red. Oh, hell!

Harry flinched as a house elf suddenly appeared next to him. It did not seem shocked at his state at all. Then again if you were Voldemort's elf most of the people you saw excluding Voldemort probably looked like this. It bowed low and said in a small shivering voice, "My lord requests your presence. He is also saying that you should note that you both is knowing it is not a request."

Voldemort and his bloody humour and perfect timing. "Um.."

"Yes, young master?"

"Could you tell him that I don't care and that I won't play this stupid game. So, he can just go and jump in a river for all I care!"

The elf looked shocked. Then it gave a quick nod and disappeared. Leaving Harry bleeding on the floor. Oh… the compassion of house elves.

Harry had absolutely no idea what to do now. Every time he moved it hurt. He gingerly touched one of his wounds. "Ow!" he snapped his finger away.

Just then the elf came back. "My lord says that if you do not come with me willingly I am to bring you forcefully. It is being your choice"

Harry stared in shock. Oh, no!

"Er…Could you maybe tell him that now is not a good time?" Harry began half-heartedly. Quick as a flash the elf raced towards him.

"Aargh! Leave me alone!" pain surged through his body.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and everything went dark.

888

Voldemort was having a good day so far. He had tortured some death eaters, but it could not be proved that he used unforgivables of course. He leaned back in his chair. He was sitting behind a elegant dark wood desk. And soon he would have Potter as his heir and then he would become Lord Slytherin and then he would gain access to a lot of powerful, ancient magic.

Soon the wizarding world would be shaped in his vision. Truth be told he was expecting more problems taking over the muggle world that the wizarding one, but overall in ten years' time he was sure that he'd have succeeded in not only Britain, but tens of other countries too.

Of course Potter was not going with his plan, but he did not really need him to co-opperate.

Voldemort smirked. Oh, he was going to have such a great time making the poor boy's life miserable.

Suddenly the elf he sent to fetch Potter against his will appeared with a bloody mess. (AN: haha pun.)

Voldemort stared then he realized that it must have been Bellatrix. He cursed inwardly. He had planned to keep to the law for a while, since the ministry would be sniffing aaround for any maltreatment of the boy and now Bellatrix did this?

Sigh.

He did not blame her. Not really. But, he'd torture her anyway.

888

Harry stared at Voldemort, who was elegantly seated behind a expensive looking desk and staring at him with amusement.

"Shame, Harry what on earth happened to you? Did you walk into a door or something? The doorways are quite low." Voldemort said looking at one of the three meter high doorways.

"No, one I found a magical portal in my cuboard and there was some evil unicorns behind it who attacked me." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Oh, It must have hurt so much. Should I aks Severus to help you? He must have some experiance with unicorns." Voldemort asked his voice laced with concern Harry knew to be fake.

"I'm being sarcastic you idiot!" Harry automatically replied before realizing he called Voldemort a idiot.

"Now, Harry it's mean to call people names. You should apolligise." Voldemort smirked.

"Shut up."

"Well, we'll have to look at language won' we? Anyway I'll just tell that elf to take you to Snape then. We'll continue this conversation later." Voldemort snapped his fingers and the elf grabbed him again. "No! You-" Harry was cut of by the horrible feeling of apparating.

888

Snape looked at Harry, but he said nothing.

"Um..Snape?" Harry coughed.

"What the hell happened to you, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Bellatrix. See, Voldemort broke the law and he can't keep me here anymore. Ha!" Harry just realized it. He found he could half smile through all the pain.

"As usual you think nothing through, Potter! Do you think the Dark Lord will just let you go?" Snape snapped. (AN: Could't help it.)

"No...but you have to tell the order!" Harry realized Snape was his only chance. he was doomed.

"I am not necisarily on your side."Snape said, "Now drink this."

"What!?" Harry fully registered what he said and did a very Gryffindor thing. He flung himself in his injured state right at Snape.

"Argh, get off!" Snape pushed Harry away. Straight into a rak of potions.

Fragile glass bottles smashed and colourfull liquids drenched Harry. Then suddenlly he was in much worse pain. And then it was gone. He was very sleepy.

Purple smoke filled the potions lab.

Snape cursed.

888

Harry woke up. His throaght was parched.

He gave a dry cough. He blinked twice. In front of him there was someone. His vision cleared to reveal the person he least wanted to see right now. "Hello, Harry you seem to be a bit accident prone don't you?" Voldemort asked silkily.

"No! You...How dare...I hate you." Harry stated.

"I know. It hurts me deeply." Voldemort did not look hurt.

"Well...Why are you here?!" Harry asked in a irritated voice.

"I put some spells on you to alert me when you finally wake up. You have been assleep for exactly two days." Voldemort said.

"Oh. That long? Really? I mean...never mind." Harry said.

"Yes, your silly antics cost me that entire batch of potions. You can be glad your actually alive." Voldemort continued.

"Oh, sorry. I mean no! I have no problem with destroying your stuff!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, you should, I am after all your legal guardian." Voldemort smirked.

"You're a horrible gaurdian. I was almost killed. Oh, yea you'll loose custody of me if the ministry hears about this. Ha! You sucker!" Harry realized how silly that sounded and a hysterical giggle escaped his mouth.

"But, they won't hear about this will they?" Voldemort asked in a soft voice.

"They will. You can't stop me." Harry said.

"Well, Harry if I'm not your guardian anymore I might not keep this mudblood alive, she is your friend isn't she? My little favour for you." Voldmort flicked his wand and a familiar bushy haired witch appeared in the room. She seemed well enough.

"Hermione!" Harry tried to shout, but his voice came out sounding pathetic.

"Well, dear Harry if I'm not your guardian anymore I might stop doing you this little favour by keeping her alive won't I?" Voldemort asked.

Harry was frozen "Let her go! She has done nothing wrong. Don't hurt her because of me. Please..."

"But, she is a mudblood so if she has no conection to you, then why would I keep her alive?" asked Voldemort, obviously enjoying this.

Harry was silent.

"See, Harry you might want to make sure I stay your gaurdian or she might also have some accidents." The dark wizard said, smirking. Voldemort waved his wand and Hermione dissappeared.

There was a brief silence until Harry finally breathed,"Great. I'm dead. You can do absolutly anything to me."

"Well done, Harry! I can do anything I want to you and no one will ever know. Unless you want your bushy haired friend to die. " Voldemort said.

"So, you can just torture me everyday and..." Harry trailed off. This had to be a nightmare.

"You think that lowly of me? Of course I won't do something like that."Voldemort said,"Except of course if you deserve it...but you'll follow all the ruled I think. Especially if your friend's life is on the line."

Harry stared.

"So, the basic rules is that you won't leave the house. You will always listen to me or my Death Eaters. And you will not tell the ministry anything that might cause them to give custody of you back to Dubledore. Understand?" Voldemort asked.

"Dumbledore was my gaurdian?!" Harry exclaimed.

"You did'nt even know that? Well, I thought Lucias was over exagerting when he said you were incredibly stupid. Seems like I was wrong. Now, I'm still waiting for a awnser." Voldemort said.

"Yes, I understand your bloody rules." Harry snapped.

"Language. You will be respectful or your mudblood friend gets it." Voldemort said icily.

"Yes." Harry muttered.

Voldemort looked like he might say somethiing more, but then decided to leave it. Harry flinched as the dark wizard disaparated with a loud clap.

Seems like Voldemort could apparate in his own house. Harry leaned back. How did this happen... And did Dumbledore really leave him at the Dursleys? Well, rather the Dursleys that Voldemort.

**Thanks for reading!**

**After typing this my fingers were bleeding and the doctor said that I could have died. I had to stay in the hospital for three weeks. **

**After all that...**

**You can at least leave a review...**

**(Haha just joking, but review anyway please!)**


	6. Snappy Snape saves the day!

**Hello, me again!**

**My OC is in this chapter, please review and tell me what you think of her?**

After a few days Harry was taken back to his room and was allowed in certain parts of the mansion, but it was basically a hide and seek with the Death Eaters. Most of them were smart enough to know not to do permenant damage, but the cruciatus curse did not leave any obvious marks did it?

Further Harry was worried about Hermione. What happened to her? Was she ok? Was she also being tortured?

The only good thing was that he did not see Voldemort again. Harry found that he enjoyed being in the lush, green wood surrounding the mansion.

It seemed safe and private somehow. And he refound his old talent for climbing trees. If you climbed one of the trees at the edge of the woods you could see anyone entering or leaving the property.

Harry carefully balanced himself on the tree trunk and narrowed his eyes. Someone was striding towards the forest. He blinked, then groaned. Oh no...

"Why are you in a tree?" Alana Waters-Fisher asked.

"Hiding from people like you." Harry awnsered.

"You're Harry Potter right? The poor sod the dark lord decided to adopt?"

"Yep, thats me."

"Oh, well great. So, in the next few days I'm staying here my only company will be you."

"Great." Harry aggreed. "Why are you even here?"

"My father is actually the leader of the american branch of the Death Eaters, if you have to know. He is really high up." The snobbish girl said.

"You must be so proud." Harry said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm does not hurt me since I find tht something to be proud of and think you should be ashamed for having auror parents."

"Leave my parents alone!" Harry snarled.

"Then leave mine alone!"

"Fine and while your at it leave me alone to!"

"You came over to me! And why are you here? I mean your father here?" Harry asked.

"Well, my father is also high up in the American ministry, so he's here as a ambasador to every one else, but I'm here to attend the annual Winter Ball. Where only the best of the best gets invited to." She finished smirking.

"Oh, that is great. I would just love to stand around some silly ball, talking to boring grown ups and being on best behaviour." Harry said sarcastically.

"Hey, I think you have to go anyway, being the Dark Lord's heir and everything. He did reach the top hundred most powerful wizards in the world list." She said.

Harry groaned. "He will then probably make me go just to make me misrable." Harry said,"Oh joy."

"You look miserable enough though." Alana said, staring at Harry.

"I don't look misrable." Harry said more out of wanting to disaggree with her that really thinking so.

"Um...you are thinner and more wimpy looking than when I last saw you. If that is even possible I might add. You are either a zombie or you need sleep. And your shivering." She listed.

"Yes, good bye!" Harry said falling out of the tree and landing awkwardly.

"See you I hope not." Alana called. Harry found that he strangely was glad to have someone to disaggree with who could not curse him into oblivion.

888

Harry was curled up on one of the soft, fluffy couched, drinking his eleventh cup of coffee that day. He found that even though he might be addicted, coffee was a great way to relieve stress and it helped with the sleepless nights. Without it he would probably not be able to even stay on his feet.

It might be an unhealthy amount to drink each day, but living with Voldemort was also unhealthy and if coffee was the thing that was going to kill him he would drink it anyway just for irony's sake.

He took a sip of the warm drink. He had not even eated anything today and he had a cold, but that was to be expected between the horrible drafty old mansion, death eathers playing Harry Hunting Extreme and being worried sick for Hermione.

Harry's eyes caught the glint of a mirror hanging against the wall. He had decided to avoid mirror as far as he could because he was sure that right now he was not a pretty sight. Judging by what the Alana girl had told him he looked like a zombie who drank to much coffee.

Harry also realized that he was getting cynical. He shivered. Maybe the weather or maybe his body's reaction to to many crucio's. He decided to look in the mirror anyway.

Maybe he was not cynical, just realisistic, since he looked horrible. He was thin and pale with shadows under the eyes. And he was shivering and coughing and he really just looked like a mess. He took another sip of coffee.

That was one of the only good thing about living with Voldemort. He could get just about anything by asking the house elves.

Turns out Alana was right. He was going to be forced to go to this ball. A house elf told him. Lucuis Malfoy would come get him and take him to where it was to be held. This, Harry realized to his great surprise, was Hogwarts.

At least one bit of light in his life, but Voldemort would probably find a way to make sure it was a awful experiance anyway.

Harry really was getting cynical or realistic more likely.

888

Harry woke up that morning with a head ache. It could be Voldemort or it could be coffee depravation. Though the awnser for both was to go drink some coffee.

"Snippy." Harry moaned,"Bring me some coffee, please."

"Right, away master." The elf said and disapparated.

Luckily the elf brought his coffee quickly. Harry closed his eyes and took a sip. He could already feel the head ache fading away.

Suddenly his door was blasted open. "Come here!" Bellatrix giggled and grabbed him.

"Aargh, lemme go!" Harry snarled, but she was already dragging him towards the part of the mansion he was not allowed in.

He was flung into a very familiar office. "Why am I here?" Harry asked.

A man with dark hair, and bluish-purplish eyes smirked at him. "You must be Harry Potter? The boy I just found a way to kill while still letting Voldemort have the title of Lord Slytherin."

Oh dear.

"Oh...How are you going to do that?" Harry asked, trying to think a way out of this.

"Well, easy your father had a feud with Severus Snape right? So, the feud now passes down to you. So, Snape can kill you and the Slytherin Law would take it as fair, so the Dark Lord could still have the title of Lord Slytherin. Oh I'm Dravin Waters-Fisher by the way." Draven said.

Well, that name sounded familiar. Alana's dad.

"So...um where is Snape?" Harry asked.

"He needed to tell the Dark Lord something urgent before he killed you. He seemed quite panicked about it too." Dravin said thoughfully.

Harry though about jumping him, but decided against it.

The minutes ticked by. Then suddenly Snape, stormed in and anounced. "In light of the information I suplied the Dark Lord has decided not to kill Potter, yet"

Everyone was shocked. "But..." Bellatrix sounded like a little girl who lost a toy.

Then Snape grabbed Harry and pushed him outside of the office. "What the hell is going on Snape?" Harry whispered.

"Look, Potter you can be glad I saved you misreble life. Now," He flung Harry bakc into his room. "The Dark Lord wants to check something and then see you. Here is a little advice, be cooperative when you se him, okay?"

Then Snape slammed the door shut.

**Ok, what did you think of that? Also does anyone think I should do a Alana/Harry? In the far future, 'cause I didn't intend to and I'm scared that if I do I'll fall into the Mary Sue trap. Right now she is just my snobbish OC who I like to write almost as much as Voldemort.**

**Next chapter has Voldmort in it! *everyone cheers* Yay, Voldemort!**

**Thx Esrelda Snape for reviewing and following and faving! U r epic!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**=D**


	7. What? I have to give up coffee?

**Hello, again!**

**Thx to Esrelda Snape for reviewing again! The rest of you should follow her great example! **

Harry was not sure how much time passed before the door to his room was flung open once again. "Follow me." Lucuis Malfoy said coldly.

"Fine." Harry muttered seeing no way out of this. Like he expected he was led to Voldemort's dark lord was elegantly seated behind his desk.

"Hello, again Harry. Sit. Leave Lucuis." Voldemort said, staring at Harry.

Harry hesitantly sat down, glaring at Voldemort. The dark wizard lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Hey, what-" Harry was cut off as Voldemort's spell hit him right in the chest.

888

Harry blearily opened his eyes. He was still in the same chair in Voldemort's office. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Voldemorts said, he seemed annoyed at something.

"What did you do to me!" Harry snarled angrily.

"Oh, relax I simply tested Snape's theory, which to my great displeasure turned out to be right." Voldemort said.

"What theory? What did the slimy git tell you!?" Harry snapped.

"Slimy git? That is a bit mean since you owe your life to him." Voldemort said,"And, no I won't tell you the information he supplied me with."

"What? So, are you not going to kill me?" Harry asked.

"Kill you? Of course not. Who would do something like that and it is against the law." Voldemort said and Harry could detect the undertone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Right, so this information caused you to not want to kill me?" Harry asked a little disbelievingly.

"Yes..." The dark wizard said thoughfully,"What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Was all Harry could manage.

Voldemort sighed. "You look awful, Harry. Why?"

"Well, you, Death Eaters, coffee, not eating, stress and to many crucio's" Harry said irritadedly.

"Any reason for not eating?"

"Well, you. And stress and crucio's and tiredness and depression, but mostly you." Harry finished.

"Well, you will eat more and stop drinking coffee." He stared at Harry,"And go outside more you are horribly pale."

"You can not just tell me what to do!" Harry glared at Voldemort.

"Actually I can I am your legal and magical guardian. In fact it is my job to look after you and I would not say that telling to to eat something and to stop drinking coffee is unfair or wrong is it?" Voldemort said in a reasonable voice.

"It..it's not! It is your fault! You make my life horribke and then you say I have to do all this and that as if it is my fault! I won't do anything you say! Never!" Harry shouted.

"You won't? Really? What about your mudblood friend, Harry?" Voldemort said, smiling evilly.

"I...fine!" Harry half hissed.

"Hmm...no, I'm not sure you will, so you can join the rest of the household for breakfast and dinner. I will be there most of the time, so don't think about ditching it. And I'll forbid the house elves to let you have any more coffee. It is really bad for health, Harry you should read it up." Voldemort stated.

"What? I am not going to eat with you and your Death Eaters every day! And bad for health? Really? Being in a ten mile raduis of you is bad for health!" Harry snarled.

"Really, Harry? Are you going to disobey me, not matter the conceqeunces?" Voldermort asked innocently.

"...no." Harry said realizeing he had no choice.

"I thought so." Voldemort replied,"Oh, and don't think that I'm above cursing you. Just becuase it is in my best inetrests to keep you alive does not mean I won't curse you or tell me Death Eaters to stop using the Cruciatus Curse on you. It leaves no permanent maarks does it?"

Voldemort lifted his wand and aimed it at Harry. "Crucio." He said.

Harry screamed in pain. He was gasping for breath and wiping tears from his face when it finally stopped. "Remember Harry." Voldemort whispered.

Then turned around and sweeped out of the room in all his dark glory.

888

When Harry finally recovered from Voldemort's Crucio he sneaked back to his room. Hell, he hated Voldemort.

When he reached his room he curled up on the bed and fell fast assleep. Probably an after effect of the Cruiciatus Curse.

Harry was roughly woken by someone shaking him awake. "Potter! Wake up!" The very annoyed voice of Lucuis Malfoy hissed.

"Mmrrgg...what, Ron?" Harry mumbled, then realized who he was talking to. "Aargh, get away!"

"Believe me I take no pleasure in being close to you. No get up. There is still that ball you are required to attend." Malfoy said, throwing him some robes, "Put those on I'll wait outside."

"Right..." Harry said, still confused from just waking up.

The clothes he was supposed to wear was, no surprise, knowing Voldemort dark green and silver. It all looked very exepnsive and sofisticated. But, it was still Slytherin colours. Harry cursed.

When Harry was finished he briefly debated to let Malfoy wait outside a little longer, but decided against it. "Finally." Lucuis sighed,"This way."

Harry was lead to a room with a giant, eleboratly decorated fireplace in the middle of it. There was a small group of people in the room. He immediatly saw Voldemort, but he also regocnized some other Death Eaters including Dravin Waters-Fisher. And next to him was Alana.

Great.

"Before we go I want everyone to know, that yoo will not make a mess of this. If you do I will be most displeased with you and most of you know what happens to people who I am displeased with." Voldemort anouced coldly.

That was probably all you needed to say of you are a dark lord.

"Now, everyone take a pinch of floo powder and walk into the fire. It will aoutomatically take you to Hogwarts Castle." The dark lord said before stepping back and walking over to where Harry and Malfoy was standing.

"Hello Harry." Voldemort said icily."All I have to say to you is that if something goes wrong tonight your little friend is dead. Understand?"

Harry gulped. "Yes."

"Good." Voldemort said and turned away.

"Right, Potter your date will be miss Waters-Fisher. Her name is Alana." Malfoy said pushing Harry towards a familiar girl. "No." Harry groaned,"No how?"

"I am just as happy as you about this." Alana said.

"I knew Voldemort was not finished with me." Harry muttered.

"My father must have irritated the dark lord." She said.

"Shush. Both of you." Malfoy hissed,"You will act civil towards each other tonight. Now go throught the fire. Alana first."

The girl stormed forward and flung the floo dust into the fire. She barely waited for the flames to turn green before she raced into them.

Harry hesitantly walked forward and took a pinch of floo dust and tossed it into the flames. He closed his eyes. This was going to be hell.

Then he stepped into the green fire.

**Poor Harry!**

**Alana: Poor him? You should feel sorry for me!**

**Harry: What? I have a horrible life thanks to The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This!**

**Alana: How could you do this to me? I'm your OC!**

**Voldemort: *storms in* Yes! The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This is a horrible author! I wanted to kill Harry! *cries* Why did you do this?!**

**Me: Guys, guys, guys calm down! Well, actually I don't have reason for you to calm down, 'cept I'M DA AUTHOR OF THIS FANFIC YOU CHARACTERS HAVE TO DO AS I SAY!**

***Silence***

**Me: Um...Ok, guys remember what we practiced? 1,2...3!**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Ball

**Hi!**

**Here's da next chapter!**

Harry really hated flooing. When he arrived at Hogwarts he was voilently thrown out of the giant bonfire made in the middle of the hall. "Aargh..." He mumbled.

His mood was worsened when he saw that Alana had made it easily and was now looking down at him with a annoyed expression on her face.

"I am stuck with you for the rest of the night...why me?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Harry muttered, brushing the ash of his robes.

He stood up, and for a moment he was amazed. The Great Hall was decorated with thousands of tiny glowing orbs off light, gently floating around. There was a dance floor in the middle made out of ice, and Harry could make out intrecate patterns ingraved in the ice.

Smaller tables stood around the dance floor and where the teachers usually sat there was a giant stage with some musicains on.

"So..lets go sit and get something to eat. I'm not dancing with you." Alana said, and without waiting for a awnser walked over to one of the tables. Harry had no choice, but to follow.

The menus worked like the Yule Ball's, but Harry was not really hungry, and neither was Alana , so they just sat in a awkward silence.

"Harry, how good to see you again." A rough voice exclaimed. Harry grimaced as he saw Rufus Scrimgeor, closely followed by Fudge.

"Hi." He decided the law would not be on his side if he hexed both of them into oblivion right now.

"So, how is it going?" Fudge asked, studying Harry closely.

"Take a wild guess." Harry grumbled.

"Wait, you mean he is abusing you?" Fudge sounded ridiculusly relieved,"So, we can take you away?"

"I wish. Why do you care anyway?" Harry did not care that he was being rude.

"Well...you see the wizarding world is kinda shocked that you-know-who just got you like that and they expect the ministry to do something, but we really can't, you see. So, we were wondering...could you maybe find something on him?" Fudge asked hopefully.

Harry sighed. "Right, of course you would not care how unfair this is to me, just what the wizarding world thinks."

Fudge looked a little shocked. "Oh, no I did'nt mean it like that. Of course not-"

"Oh, shut up." Harry growled and got up, leaving Alana behind. He could not care less what the minister thought of him.

He stormed to the other side of the hall, muttering darkly. He then found himself a nice shadowy place, that was out of the way and where no one would hopefulle see him.

He spent around an hour and a half there skulkung around, being bored, when he suddenly heard a voice behind him. "You're Harry Potter right?"

He turned around. "Yea. Why?"

"I'm Reana Fley, the top student at Hogwarts, since Hermione Granger disspareared. Ron Weasley asked me to give you this." She held out a letter, "Anyway I need to go, so see you!"

Harry muttered his thanks and ripped the letter open. Inside he found that it was much bigger that it looked. He could see his invisiblity cloak, and some kind of mirror, the same sort Siruis had given him. "Yes!" he muttered.

Harry retreated deeper into the shadows and tok the letter out.

_Dear Harry_

_Hey, mate it's me Ron. I don't know-_

Harry froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Leave me alone, can't you see I'm reading something private!?" He hissed turning around, then stopped.

"Harry, don't you remember? You are only allowed mail that went through the security at the manor. That could be dangerous, and we would'nt want you getting hurt would we?" Before Harry could react Voldemort has already grabbed the letter and package out of his hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" He snarled and made a grab for it,"You have no right to take my stuff!"

"Oh, but actually I do, Harry. As your guardian it is my duty to make sure that no harm befalls you and like I said that could be dangerous." The dark wizard smirked.

"That is mine and you know it is not dangerous, and I know even it it was you would nt give it back!" Harry growled.

Voldemort leaned closer to him and whispered in parseltongue, "We both know that I can take it and you can do nothing about it, I can even burn your blood traitor of a father's cloak...can't I? In fact I might..."

Before Voldemort could move back, Harry hurled himself at the dark wizard. "Don't you ever insult me father again!" He shouted.

Voldemort had no time to react as Harry smashed into him, causing them both to loose theor balance.

Voldemort' hand went instinctivly to his wand and he cast the first spell that came to mind. A sickly yellow spell hit Harry and flung him across the room until he slammed into the far wall, not moving.

Voldemort cursed. That went wrong.

Everyone stopped talking, eating or dancing and stared at Harry's now motionless form and Voldemort who had is wand still lifted. Then Scrimgeor shouted, "Get him!"

Two Dozen Aurors stormed towards Voldemort, who realized it was time to begin his own planned attack even though they had lost the element of surprise. "Attack!" He shouted, and the hidden Death Eaters leaped from their places and began attackig the guests.

He peered throught the mass of fighting or running wizards. Of all the people he accidently could have turned into one of his horcruxes it had to be Potter.

And now his precious horcrux was trapped unconcious in a fight, even though Voldemort himself had came to take him away from where the battle would take place.

Two arours atacked him, but he used a explosive spell to blast them both away. Voldemort pulled his cloak around him, wandlessly activating the camoflouge spell he has cast on it earlier. He then quickly slipped throught the fighting wizards like a shadow, until he finds the place where Harry used to be.

Voldemort almost let out a hiss of frustration. Where was the boy now?

Suddenly a electric blue spell skidded past his shoulder. Voldemort spinned around to see Dumbledore behind him, holding Harry's limp body.

"Well, Dumbledore, how nice to see you here. I wondered where you were?" He hissed.

"I can unfortunatly not say the same to you, Tom." Dumbledore said gravevly, never breaking eye contact with Voldemort.

"Give back what is mine, Dumbledore!" The red eyed wizard snarled.

"Yours, Tom? I don't think so...Who is the one he looks up to? Who is the one that he asks for advice? Who does he trust and would follow anywhere? Definatly not you, Tom" Dumbledore said evenly.

"He's mine! My horcrux, Dumbledore! Mine!" Voldemort spat.

"That, dear Tom, is where you are wrong, He is your horcrux, but your horcrux belongs to me." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like mad.

Voldemort lunged forward, already apparating, as he grabbed Harry's wrist." He had just enough time to see a look of horror cross Dumbledore's face before everything turned to a blur.

Luckily the wards held Dumbledore out or else he would have apparated with them.

Voldemort cursed and wished that what Dumbledore had said had not been so true.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pppppppppppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaassssssseeeeeeeee!**


	9. I'm Acting

**Hello!**

**If you want updates then review! Btw, I know I write very fast paced and I try to slow it down, but I personally enjoy more fast paced stories and enjoy writing them to. Also Harry and Alana's relationship will be platonic. I think he needs a friend. Poor alone Harry. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

Harry felt abosulutely horrible. Everything was blurred and his throat burned. He swallowed, trying to get the dryness out of his mouth. He was so thristy.

Why was he here again?

He lay back as his memories slowly began trickling back. Great. Then he remembered he could go back now. Voldemort was seen abusing him. A smile spread across Harry's face.

Then he remembered. Hermione. And unless the order found a way to precisely replicate his room in Slytherin manor Voldemort had captured him again.

Harry's vision gradually cleared and hopes sank as he realised that he was definitely in Slytherin Manor.

He felt bitterness rise up in him. He was in so much pain and he was pretty sure that Voldemort had given up all pretense and would treat him worse now. Why couldn't the order save him? Did they not the horrible spell Voldemort shot a him and realize that maybe someone should try and find him in the chaos?

So close! He was at Hogwarts.

Suddenly the door was pushed open. The unwelcome face of Alana Waters-Fisher peered in. "Hi."

Harry sighed. He was not in the mood for this. "Get out."

"Um...sorry for intterupting you. Do you...uh...wanna play a board game?"

Harry stared at her, shocked. "You're Alana Waters-Fisher right? Are you trying...what are you trying to do?"

"I feel really sorry for you." She said in her sincerest voice. (Which was not very sincere.)

"Do you feel sick or something?" Harry asked.

"No...I...wanted to see if you were alright."

"You're a terrible actor." Harry said.

Alana looked highly offended. "I am a great actor! I almost got you!"

"Then you literally told me you were acting." harry said drily.

"Well, yes..." Alana replied, trying to think of a come back.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord said so. He said I was supposed to keep you company and make sure you were okay. Look he even gave me this thing to summon him if anything went wrong."

"Er...ok. Don't summon him please?" Harry asked, looking at the golden ring she was pointing to.

"I don't want to. He's freaking physco. In America we have way better Dark Lords."

"Are all Americans so braggy? Oh, no they are not. Most of them I have met seemed very nice. Hmm. Must be you." Harry said.

"Oh, shut up. You're scared of him. Admit it."

"I'm not scared of Voldemort." Harry said,"Plus your dad is basically his dog."

Alana's face turned pink. "Leave my dad alone. You parents were stinking mudblood and traitors!"

"My parents were better people that your parents can ever hope to be. Oh, and you father's master is a half blood. "

"Shut up! Just shut up, Potter."

"Make me." Harry challenged.

With a ferocious howl she flung herself at him. Harry who was still weak could do little do defend himself. Luckily he was used to the crucio so this was not very bad.

He even managed to throw her of the bed which caused her to accidently his the ring against the floor. For a moment it glowed red. Then it was normal.

"Oops." Alana whispered.

Harry looked at it in horror. "Is he coming...?"

"Yea..."

"What now?"

"You can't tell him I attacked you." Alana said.

Suddenly a awfully familiar dark aura filled the room. Moments later the door was flung open and the dark lord stepped in. Dramatic as ever.

He looked at them. Alana with a bruise forming on her forehead where she hit it against the floor and Harry with multiple scratch marks.

"What is going on here?" He asked icily.

"Nothing." Harry tried.

"Of course." Voldemort said sarcastically,"I was just summoned for nothing."

"I...uh sorry my lord." Said Alana.

Voldemort stepped closer to Harry who tried to move away. "Did she attack you?"

"No." Harry said, looking straight at him.

"You should not lie to people who can Legilimecy when you are staring straigh into their eyes." Voldemort said before turnng to Alana.

"Well, you deserve a punishment don't you?" Voldemort said,"In fact you would be dead was it not for your father."

Alana flinched. "I'm sorry my lord." She whispered.

"Too late. Crucio." Voldemort said casually watching as she screamed in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted. He did not like Alana, but he could not bear watching her in or any other person in that kind of pain. Voldemort was continueing the curse for much longer that he ahd ever on Harry or even the Death Eaters had.

The dark lord continued to ignore Harry shouts mixed with Alana's.

It felt like ages before he finally stopped. "Well, I trust you won't make the same mistakes again, Alana?"

"Yes, my lord." Alana lay broken on the ground. Her face streaked with tears and blood coming out of her mouth. She could barely speak. Harry glared at Voldemort in absolute fury. "You monster..."

"Well, I won't disaggree, Harry." he said, as he levitated him back onto the bed,"Now get some sleep."

Then he dissapparated.

Harry immediately jumped out of the bed to where Alana was laying. She was unconcious. He did not like her, but right now he felt horrible for her. She never really striked him as a girl trying to live up to her father and ne something. Now seeing her like this...

He could not help, but feel guilty. If he had just not responded. Voldemort did not even punish him. It was partly his fault.

Harry crouched down next to Alana and whispered,"Alana? Can you hear me?"

She moved a bit. Harry stood still for a moment not sure what to do. He tried to pick her up, but realized he was too weak. Helplessness overwhelmed him.

He grabbed him blanket and cushion and tried his best to make her cofortable on the floor. Luckily he knew where to find pain relieving potion. He had had use for them more than often.

Harry got up, but swayed dizzily. He was so tired and sick. He knew there was no way he would be able to get the potion. He sat down next to Alana in defeat. He knew she would survive. Voldemort knew how to keep people alive. He just wished he could relieve her pain somehow.

He looked at his room. Prison more like it.

Then he remembered. He had stored some of the potion under his bed. He crawled over to the bed and looked under. There.

He grabbed the potion and crawled back to Alana. He then gently let some of it fall into her mouth. He was glad to see her swallow it.

She looked so young and weak. Harry looked at her battered bloodied face and felt renewed rage against Voldemort.

888

Voldemort was in his office once more. He was supossed to be drawing up battle plans for the attack on Hogwarts, but his mind had drifted of. He was thouroghly annoyed at everything. Stupid death eaters, Dumbledore. Ugh, Dumbledore. How dare Dumbledore think that he could steal his things? Potter was his horcrux.

Although Voldemort could not deny the truth in Dumbledore's words as he thought about the hatred filled voice in which Potter had called him a monster. Voldemort wanted to curse something. He had decided to try and be nicer to Potter, but then he lost his temper.

Why did Potter even care for the girl? He thought they hated each other.

Voldemort sighed. He knew that any chance of a good relationship with Harry was messed up, but it could be better. Then again, he was a master manipulator. How hard could it be?

***Voldemort, Harry, Snape and Alana stands on stage. Starts singing in high pitched voices* GIVE US A REVIEW WE WILL LEAVE YOU. GIVE US NOTHING WE WILL ANNOY YOU. LALALA...LALALA**

***Dumbledore flies in on dragon and shouts* A new prochecy has been made! Great luck will befall those who review!**

***Everyone cheers***


	10. My 10th chapter! Yay!

**Wheee, I'm finally on double numbers!**

After the incident where Alana was Crucioed she and Harry became...friends...sort of. Well, they could at least talk for a bit without fighting.

Alana was still weak from the crucio and although Harry felt sorry for her he could not begin to wonder in what sort of condition Hermione was in. Did Voldemort really not harm her?

Thinking more about it he realized that Voldemort probably kept her alive. Hopefully.

So, maybe he could rescue her. A few problems immediately sprang to his mind.

1\. He had no idea where she was being held.

2\. He had no way of escaping himself.

3\. He did not have a wand.

Harry sighed. The odd really were against him. He had looked through some books on wandless magic, but after a few hours of trying he found to his dismay that he could not even muster a tiny spark of light.

Harry really had no idea what to do. He knew that since the ministry now knows that Harry is being abused they can take him away from Voldemort. So, if he managed to escape the ministry would not come dragging him back.

Well, maybe if he could find out where Hermione was he could steal some death eater's wand. It would be better then nothing. Or maybe he could find out where his own wand was.

He really, really hoped that Voldemort had not snapped it.

Suddenly a voice interupted his thoughts,"I need someone to talk to and since your the best I've got I might as well talk to you "

He looked at Alana and tried not to say something back. She was still limping slightly. "Hi." He said tightly.

"Hi, I just came back from my dad lecturing me on not annoying you-know-who. For the fourth time. Does he really not think I have learned my lesson?"

"He is probably just worried. Plus I hear Voldemort is angry at him about that. And the attack on Hogwarts went wrong. So, yea..."

Alana really looked sorry about putting her father in such a position. "I'll make up for it. One day I will take his place when is too old."

Suddenly an idea struck Harry,"Alana could you maybe find out where my friend Hermione is being held?"

Alana looked at him,"Next your probably going to ask me distract the death eaters guarding the floo fireplace and sneak you some floo powder."

Harry decided not to tell her that he was going to ask her something along the lines of that," Comon, Alana I would have done it for you."

She stared at him,"Honestly, Harry? Are you trying to be Slytherin, 'cause you suck."

Harry glared,"Well, sorry for caring about my friend who might be tortured at this very moment." He growled angrily.

"Well, sorry for caring about my dad who might be killed if I did something like that." She hissed, getting up,"We have to go to dinner anyway."

Harry cursed as he remembered that he was supposed to eat with Voldemort and his death eaters. What a joyous experiance that is going to be.

He reluctantly followed Alana to the dining room. It was massive with everything decorated in green and silver of course. The cutlery was silver and everything seemed incerdibly expensive.

Harry aimed for the seat farthest away from Voldemort. Alana followed. It seemed like she did not enjoy talking to death eaters any more that he did.

The sat in a awkward silence.

The room slowly filled up. Harry recognized a few faces and was surprised by how bad Alana's father looked. It seemed that Voldemort had decided to punish him.

Harry did like the man at all. He had literally come up with a way for Voldemort to kill Harry afterall, but he could see how Alana might be worried.

The dinner was filled with hushed conversations from the death eaters. Harry and Alana began talking again although the conversation was strained.

At the head of the table Voldemort was busy talking to some of his higher ranking death eaters.

The whole thing was pretty boring. Harry could not wait to get away from it.

When everyone finally finished and began to leave he and Alana were the first people out of the door. Harry walked back to his room. He had gotten some other books that might help with his escape plans.

When he reached his room he was surprised to find the door open. He cautiosly walked in.

"Hello, Harry." Voldemort said, looking up from the book he was reading.

Harry inwardly cringed as he realized it was one of the books he thought might help him escape. It was entitled "Teleportation Runes and their Uses."

He really hoped Voldemort would not put two and two together.

"Trying to escape, Harry?"

"Uh..."

"I find it ironic that you have a book on Onculumecy and yet you still forget not to look into my eyes."

Harry mentally kicked himself.

"Would you really endanger the mudblood's life?" Voldemort asked.

"I...how do I know she is even alive!" Harry said,"For all I know you killed her long ago. Maybe..." Harry tried not to think about it. He would not give up on Hermione.

"Really? You think I'd kill a poor defenseless girl?" Voldemort said in a hurt voice.

"Shut up, you bloody half blood." Harry hissed.

Suddenly Voldemort was next to him. Harry stepped back, but realized he was against the wall. "Well, aren't you brave today, Harry?"

Suddenly his scar was on fire. His head felt like it was exploding into a thousand pieces. Tears ran down his face as he tried not to cry out in pain. He would not give Voldemort the satisfaction.

Then it stopped. Harry fell to the ground. "Poor little Horcrux." Voldemort whispered.

Harry looked up,"What?" He managed to ask.

"Nothing." The dark wizard said, looking down at Harry.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked in a pain filled voice.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me when I go to the Drakon Mountains. Your friend is being held in one of my forts there. You could go visit her, but since you were so rude...I think not."Voldemort said.

Harry knew Voldemort wanted him to beg, but there was no way. But, this might be his only chance to find out where Hermione was. So he swallowed his pride and said,"I...am really sorry. Please I have to see her. I won't ever stand up to you again or do anything you don't like or... please." Harry tried to keep all defiance out of his voice, with was not so hard considering he was laying on the ground, practically whimpering with pain.

Voldemort looked at him,"Mmhh, well I'm going to have to punish you in some way."

"Can't you find another way. Please?" Harry added trying his best to sound lost and pathetic.

"Maybe. I'll think about it. Plus you are in no state to be traveling." Voldemort said.

Harry managed to refrain from pointing out that it was Voldemort who put him in this state. "I...uh, no I'm fine. Really..."

"Very well, Harry. We'll see how you feel tomorrow."

"We're leaving tomorrow?!" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yes, if you don't want to come..." Voldemort said.

"No, no tomorrow is fine." Harry quickly said.

"I'll see you then. Night, Harry." Voldemort said

Harry realized Voldemort was waiting for him to reply. "Er...bye."Harry mumbled.

Voldemort smirked before dissaparating.

**Hey, my 10th chapter! Come on! You have to give me a review! Otherwise I'll make Harry and Umbridge a couple! Ha! You don't want that to happen right?**

**So, celebrate my 10th chapter by sending me lots of reviews!**


	11. Just say sorry!

**Hello!**

**Please review if you have time!**

The next morning Harry was still suffering from the after effects Voldemort's torture. he had a terrible head ache and felt like he could barely walk.

He had to though. He had to see Hermione. Harry painfully hurled himself out of bed and put on some clothes. He knew that Voldemort would expect him to be at breakfast, so instead of climbing back into bed like he so desperately wanted he dragged himself downstairs.

Everyone was already eating when he got there. He realized to his great dismay that the only open seat left was one right next to Voldemort. Harry could see that this was going to be a great day.

Harry sat down and hoped that Voldemort would not see him. Unfortunataly this was really not his lucky day. "Good morning, Harry." Voldemort said.

"Hello." Harry said, knowing he still had to be on his best behaviour around the dark wizard.

"How are you feeling today? You seem a little pale." Fake concern laced Voldemort's voice.

That was a understatement. Harry saw himself in the mirror and he knew that he looked like a freaking zombie. "No, I'm totally fine."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to get sick or something." The dark wizard said silkily.

"I'm perfectly fine. I really can't think of a single thing...person who who might have tortured me last night." Harry growled.

"Oh, that. Harry, surely you understand? A little dicipline from me had never hurt anyone." Voldemort in a innocent tone.

Harry was not sure whether to laugh or shout. He finally settled for choking on his toast.

"Actually, you're right, Harry maybe I did go a little to far." Voldemort said, acting all concerned again.

Harry stared.

"You should probably stay here. You're still a bit weak. What do you think? Was it cruel of me and left you so weak that should you rather stay here , or did you deserve it, Harry" Voldemort asked as if he genuinly had no idea what was going on.

"I...I deserved it." For Hermione, for Hermione Harry whispered to himself.

"That makes me feel a lot better. For a moment there I thought I had been terribly unfair." Voldemort said.

Harry really did want to play along with Voldemort's game, but he knew that if he did not Voldemort would probably not et him come along. The dark lord continued to talk to him, asking him everything from if he liked living here to if he was missing his friends.

And Harry, of course, had to give the awnsers Voldemort wanted.

When they finished eating Voldemort announced that they would be leaving immdiately. Harry had no problems with that.

Everyone who was going gathered in the entrance hall and waited for Voldemort's signal. The dark wizard took his time. When he finally arrived he was half and hour late. Harry at least felt better knowing that Voldemort tried to make everyone miserable not just him.

"Attention,"There really was no need for Voldemort to call for attention, he had it the moment he walked into the room,"The wards around Greystone will be lifted temporarily. You all have a five minute window to apparate there starting from eleven o clock. "

Harry froze. They had to apparate? How was he supposed to apparate? Was this just one of Voldemort's sick jokes?

"Oh, stop worrying Harry, there is a thing called side by side apparation, you know." Voldemort said from behind him. Harry jumped. He kept forgetting that Voldemort could apparate in Slytherin Manor.

"Oh, right." Harry muttered, "With who?"

"Well, I was thinking Bellatrix..." Voldemort began, but Harry interrupted him,"No!"

"Now, Harry it is rude to interrupt people." Voldemort said in a patronizing voice, and don't worry she refused anyway. So, you'll be apparating with me."

"No!" Harry growled.

"Oh, okay. I guess you'll just have to stay here then." Voldemort said.

Harry sighed,"Fine."

"No, you can't just do that, Harry. My feelings are awfully hurt by the fact that you were so against the idea. I'm not doing anything nice for you until you apoligise." Voldemort said as if he was talking to a small child.

Harry stared. Sometimes he really could not believe the dark wizard. "I am very sorry." He mumbled.

"Now, Harry you don't sound sorry at all. That apology sounds so forced." Voldemort said.

Suddenly everyone around them started to apparate. "Oh, dear we only have five minutes left to apparate. Otherwise we will have to wait until tomorrow, and then I'm definatly not taking you along. So, say you're sorry and then we can go." Voldemort said.

Harry could feel the seconds ticking by. "I'm really, really, really sorry." He said trying to sound sincere.

"Harry, I can tell you're not really sorry. I'm not taking you if you are going to act like this when you're there." Voldemort said.

"Okay, I really did not think before speaking and I'm sorry." Harry said a little louder.

"So boring Harry. Anyone could have made up that apology. Actually I think I'm just going to go and leave you here." Voldemort purred, so obviously enjoying this.

Harry glanced at his watch. Three and a half minutes left. "Please. I'm sorry, please, please, please I'm really sorry."

Voldemort looked at his watch,"Mhhm, three minutes left, Harry. You better come up with something."

"Please. I don't know what you want me to do. I'll do it just tell me." Harry pleaded.

"Okay, say that you are glad you mudblood of a mother is dead and your blood traitor father too so that they could not raise you and taint you with their horribleness. Then thank me for killing them." Voldemort stated.

"Never." Harry hissed,"You bastard!"

"Name calling now? You can apoligise for that too." Voldemort said looking at his watch again,"Two minutes, Harry."

"I'm sorry about the name calling, but please something else. I can't say that."

"Oh, come on you can;t even apoligise for name calling properly. You really are a spoilt brat aren't you?" Voldemort said in mock annoyance.

"Look I'm sorry. really, really sorry I did not mean to...hurt you feelings." Harry had to admit even to himself that the feelings part sounded sarcastic.

"You're only getting worse, Harry. One minute." Voldemort said.

"I...I give me something else to do." Harry begged.

"No, say you glad your parents are dead and thank me for killing them, then we can go." Voldemort said.

Harry felt the familiar sense of helplessness overwhelm him. Voldemort knows he won't say it. The dark lord probably never even intended for him to see Hermione. "I hate you." Harry whispered.

"I HATE YOU! Why do you always have to mess things up for me? When you chose your victims why did you chose me! WHY?! What did I do to you! You ruined my life!" He spat.

"30 seconds." Voldemort said calmly.

"I don't care!" Harry shouted.

"Really? How sad, your friend Hermione was so happy to hear that you were coming, I will just feel so horrible when I have to tell her that you could not even give a simple apology to see her. She will be heart broken. Just say your sorry." Voldemort said.

"What I thought I had to say-" Harry began.

"No, just say your sorry." Voldemort said.

"I'm really, really sorry." Harry begged.

"Not good enough." Voldemort said,"Oh, dear look at the times. 5 seconds. Bye Harry."

Then the dark lord disapparated leaving Harry alone.

He should have known that Voldemort would not do anythign that might make his life better. He should have known! Why did he fall for it.

Harry sank down against the wall. Tears dripped down his cheeks, but he could not him? Why was his life such a mess? Why was he going to most likely live with Voldemort for... how long until Voldemort decided to kill him. Why, why, why.

His head ache was worse then ever and he was so tired. Harry sobbed. He knew some death eater might see him, but who cares?

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was somewhere else. He used to do this when he was at the Dursleys. It never really worked.

It did not this time either. He kept his eyes closed anyway. Maybe one day it would work.

Suddenly he felt someone pull him into a soft embrace. Probably Alana. Although that was a stretch, but who else. He did not really care anyway. He leaned against the person and cried. "Why?" He whispered through the tears,"Why me?"

"Poor, silly little Harry,"the voice murmured,"You didn't really think I'd leave you here did you?"

Harry froze. "I was just joking." Voldemort said.

Harry tried pulled away. "Get away from me!" He hissed.

"I thought you wanted to see you mudblood friend." Voldemort asked.

"Of course I want to." Harry said softly, not bothering to raise his voice.

"Well, that was mean. You should apoligise." Voldemort said. Harry closed his eyes, accidentally making more tears come. Voldemort pulled him back into his arms,"For real this time. Just say your sorry and you can see her."

"We can't the window had closed. I'm not stupid." Harry said.

"Just a little bit." Voldemort said,"Say your sorry, Harry. One last time."

Harry knew it was futile, but he said it anyway,"Sorry."

"There, now was that so hard?" Voldemort said before standing up and pulling Harry with him. "Come on."

Voldemort grabbed Harry and darkness surrounded them. Harry wanted to scream, but he could not. He was suffocating.

Then it stopped and they were in front of a huge almost castle-like fort. "What just happened?!" Harry asked.

"Haven't you apparated before?" Voldemort asked.

"No."

"Well, you have now." Voldemort said,"Come on."

He tapped the giants door and motioned for Harry to follow him as he walked in. "How did you apparate here?" Harry asked realising that the window must be closed.

"Well, I can apparate to any of my properties, Harry. Only my death eaters need it." Voldemort replied.

"What?! You mean all that..." Harry began angrily.

"I thought you knew." Voldemort said as if he was shocked to find out Harry did not know.

"You..." Harry growled, realising that Voldemort had just played with him.

"Didn't you want to see you mudblood friend?" Voldemort asked.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Yes."

**Vodelmrort: Ha, I mad u cry hrry**

**Hurry: Wel, I hav somethng tht wil mak u cry.**

**Vodlemort: yea what?**

**Herry: Proffsr Umbrdge ur date is here.**

***umbrge comes in and waves at Vodlemort***

**Vldomort: *starts crying* IM SRYY PLZ ANYTHING BUT THIS!**

**Haary: Wel, hope ta ppl give enough reviws or this strory becomes Voldemort/Umbridge. It almst happned to me.**

**Voldemrt: *tied to chair by Umbridge, crying* Plzzz ppl reading this dont let this hpn to me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Hermione

**This being a Sunday I know I can't expect many reviews, but I going to ask anyway since this chapter is longer that usual. Also there is one quote I really like in here. See if you can guess which one. I'll tell you at the and of the chapter.**

**WARNING: Mean Voldemort. Slight abuse. If your under the age of 10 don't read.**

Harry followed Voldemort through Greystone fort. He tried to memorize the way they went, thinking it might come in handy later, but he soon had no idea where they were.

Everything was the same grey walls and floors. The floors may have been a slightly different shade of grey that the wall, but it was hard to be sure. There were thousands of corridors and stairways. Some wide and others looked like short cuts.

Firelight cast long shadows and the constant dripping of water echoed through the fort. He even vaguely hear people talking somewhere.

The place was horribly dark and gloomy. Harry felt guilt rush through him as he thought about Hermione being trapped in this place.

There was almost no windows and even though he knew they must be above ground it felt like a dungeon.

Harry was not sure if they went higher or lower, but after a while Voldemort stopped in front one of the doors and tapped it with his wand, "Here we are. You can see your pet mudblood now."

Harry ignored the remark and walked into the room,"Hermione?"

"Harry!" Suddenly a wild bush of brown hair flung her arms around him,"I'm so glad your okay. I thought..."

Harry hugged Hermione back,"I glad your okay to 'Mione. I was so scared that he had killed you..."

"Bloody Voldemort." She whispered fiercely.

"I'm right here." Voldemort said, making them both jump. Harry had comepletly forgotten about the dark wizard. Voldemort stared at them, before smiling,"Oh, you haven't seen each other for a long time...I'll just go."

Harry watched Voldemort leave and lock the door behind him. Dread slowly filled him. Voldemort's smile had not been the nice sort of smile.

"So, how has he been treating you?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. Actually very good." Harry decided that telling her about the torture he had endured,"He did not try and hurt you did he?"

Hermione looked okay. "Oh, no. I was treated fairly well too. I mean look at this nice room. I've got books and...they brought me enough food. I've even got my own bathroom. Actually its like being on vacation." She forced a smile.

Harry could not shake of the feeling that she too had thing she did not tell him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Like I said vacation."Hermione smiled again and Harry realized that even if they had hurt her he could do nothing and she probably did not want to talk about it. He gave a fake smile,"I missed you so much."

"Me too." Hermione whispered, starting to cry.

Harry put his arms around her and whispered,"We'll find a way to escape. Just wait you'll see."

Hermione swallowed,"Of course we will. I'm being so silly right now. We're should thank our lucky stars we're being treated so...nicely."

Neither of them said anything for a while. Both of them were just relishing the comfort of being close to someone who actually cared about them.

They later sat down and talked. Since neither of them had any ideas for escape and Hermione was pretty sure that they were being watched they talked about small things.

"So, how do you think the Chudley Cannons did this year?" Harry asked.

"I'm not really into quiditch, but I would say they probably lost a lot. That will put Ron in a bad mood."

A silence followed as they both thought about Ron. How was Ron doing with both of them gone? Did he even know they were still alive?

"So how is life in Slytherin Manor?"

"Fine. I met a very annoying girl named Alana Waters-Fisher. That is actually her surname. Can you believe that?"

Hermione forced a laugh,"Yea, I think her father is a death eater. He came to talk to the giants."

"Giants?" Hary asked.

"This fort is where the dark lord's giants live. If down from the battlements on the oppisite side of the entrance you'll see their camp. I think the death eaters annoyed the giants by disrespecting them and then Waters-Fisher had to come and try to calm them down. They were close to attacking the fort." Hermione explained.

"Wow. How do you know this?"

"They allow me out sometimes. To go for walks and see a bit of sunshine. So, how long are you staying here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. That is up to the dark lord I guess."

"I hope you can come and visit more." Hermione said, just as the door opnened and a house elf appeared.

"Harry Potter sir, is to come with Slimpy to grand master."

Harry giggled,"He asked you to call him grand master?"

"Sir, please grand master will be angry if you don't come with Slinky."

"Okay, bye Hermione." He said and hugged her, feeling tears form in his eyes.

"Bye." She whispered,"Try to look for ways to escape."

Harry nodded and followed Slinky out fo the room.

After walking for what seemed like forever they finally arrived at a rich, dark oak wood door. Slinky knocked politely.

"Yes?" Voldemort called.

"Harry Potter is being here sir." Slinky said.

"Come in, Harry." Voldemort called as the door swung open.

Harry cautiosly stepped into what looked like Voldemort's office in the Greystone Fort. Everything was done in dark green or silver. Harry could see different weapons hanging on the walls along with a lion's head. Trying to make statement much, Voldemort? Harry thought.

"Sit down." Voldemort said motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

Harry complied hesitantly.

Voldemort looked at him for a while before saying,"Snape was right when he said you were a spoilt brat. You did not even once thank me for allowing you to see your mudblood. You even let her insult me."

Oh, so this was what that smile was about.

"You are a spoilt brat aren't you Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"No. No, actually I'm not. You were at the trail you know in what sort of home I grew up in." Harry growled.

"I wonder how it happened then. How strange."

"Shut up." Harry hissed, already tired of Voldemort's mind games.

"See, there. You have abosolutely no respect for authority. Well, Harry that is going to change. You will obey me." Voldemort said forcefully.

"Make me." Harry said.

"Mhhm, if you say so." Voldemort smirked as he walked around the desk to where Harry was sitting.

"Hold out your hand." Voldemort said.

"No." Harry replied looking the dark lord straight in the eye.

"Very well." Voldemort said and waved his wand. Harry found his hand forcefully held out to the dark lord. "See I made you obey me." Voldemort purred.

Harry scowled, trying to hide his fear.

"Let's begin shall we...?" Voldemort asked walking around Harry, who found himself unable to move.

Voldemort flicked his wand at Harry's hand, causing a invisble whip to crash down on it. Harry gave a involutury whimper of pain.

"Well, I take that hurt?" Voldemort asked,"Now, I'm going to remove the spell holding your hand there and you will keep it there yourself. I will repeat the spell. If you move your hand I will force it back and we will start over again. Any questions?"

Harry said nothing.

He suddenly felt himself able to move his hand again. He immediatly snatched it back and even though it hurt tried to rub it against his robes.

"Already?" Voldemort asked and waved his wand forcing Harry's hand in front of him again. "Didn't you listen?"

The same invisible whip cracked down on his hand and this time Harry gave a small shout of pain. It had landed on almost the same place.

"Now. I'll remove the spell. Remember..." Voldemort whispered, obviously enjoying this.

Harry struggled to keep his hand still when he found he could move it again. Voldemort smirked and waved his wand. On instict Harry snacthed his hand back. The spell still caught his fingers though. Harry cried out in pain.

"Aww, so close. Again." Voldemort said forcing Harry's hand in front of him again. This time Harry could feel himself shiver.

The whip was worse this time and blood ran through his fingers. Harry felt tears of pain run down his cheeks.

"Oh, dear little Harry did I make you cry?" Voldemort whispered,"I know this might seem very cruel and all, but you really need to learn to respect authority. Now, I am going to remove the spell and I really hope you don't move your hand."

Harry tried to stop the tears this was humiliating and terrorfying at the same time.

Harry felt the spell go. He knew he could move his hand again. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for it. Then he stopped, deciding that he would bloody hell look Voldemort in eye.

The dark wizard seemed a little taken aback when Harry glared at him, but the expression was so quickly gone Harry could not be sure.

Voldemort stared back. The seconds ticked by. Voldemort slowly lifted his wand. Harry just concentrated on glaring at those red eyes with all the hatred he could manage. _I will never back down, Never...I'll never obey you._

Then the dark wizard flicked his wand and the whip came crashing down on Harry's hand. Harry screamed as he felt bone break. His hand was on fire. Harry gave a choked sob as he looked at his mangled hand.

Voldemort almost gently wiped away one of his tears,"There, there little Horcrux you shouldn't have angered me like that. Don't try and challenge your master's authority."

Harry barely registered what Voldemort said through the haze of pain.

Voldemort waved his wand and some of the pain subsided. "There, see I fixed it. I really did not mean to break it, Harry, but the spell us all about intent."

Harry wanted to laugh hystericaly and cry at the same time.

"Now, I really think its time you get to bed. You will come to my office right after breakfast, understood?"

Harry nodded.

"Your room is two doors two the left."

Oh, yippee he was two doors from Voldemort.

**My fav quote: "I really did not mean to break it, Harry, but the spell us all about intent."**

**Also Voldemort said thanks for saving him, Harreh Pottah!**

**Vodemort: No I dont.**

**Hary: Yees u do.**

**Vodlemrt: No I dont. Now sht up or I'll-**

**Umbridge: *walks in***

**Vodlomt: Noooo! Help us some1**

**Hrry: Take Voldrtmt not meee plz!**

**Umbridge: Im comng for both of u**

**Hary and Vdlemrt: Aaaaah *starts running***

**Alana: *walks in ans starts zapping Umbridge with her aweomse Mary Sure powers* Leav them alone! I luv Harry and he luvs me."**

**Umbrigde: *stares while Alana's spells have no effect***

**Alana: *starts runnung with Hrry and Vodlmrt* Aaaaaaaah.**

**Haary, Vodlemrt &amp; Anlana: The only thing that can save us now is REVIEWS!**


	13. The Duel

**Hi!**

**Thx, for everyone who reviewed. Yes even the guest, who said,"This could be a fun read if it wasn't so horribly written." **

**She said that about chapter 2. I reread chapter 2. I almost died. It really was cringe worthy. Though, to be fair I wrote chapters 1-8 when I had just turned 12. Then I left this story.**

**My writing is not a lot better, but that really was some of my worst. This was my 1st Harry Potter fanfic and I don't really like writing. In fact I suck. I like coming up with plots. Yay, so if you are here for the writing...then...um...yea. Nasty surprise coming your way.**

**READ: Before you send me a mean review on this chapter, please read the Author's note at the bottom! **

Harry found that he could not sleep with his hand constantly in pain. After a while it dulled, but everytime he moved it it hurt.

Thus he lay awake and tried to come up with a escape plan.

He knew Hermione could come out for walks, so maybe they could escape then? But, how would they get away from Greystone Fort.

He did not know if there was a floo and neither of them could apparate.

He finally decided to just stay put and try to find out if there was any way to escape. Harry sighed in frustration.

He could see the sun peeking out from behind the mountains. He thought about Hermione's room not even having a window.

Was she really okay?

The sunrise was actually a very beautiful sight. The sun made the ice glimmer and glow and the very tops of the mountains looked like they were on fire. Harry could see a huge shining frozen lake in the giants camp.

He got out of bed and sat down on the wide window sill.

The giants'camp stretched across the whole valley. Harry stared as one of the giants emerged from one of the giant tents.

The giant looked female. She was clearly shivering in the cold morning air as she walked towards the bonfire in the middle.

Harry continued to watch the giants as they slowly woke up.

They began to sat in groups around different fires and it seemed like they were waiting for something.

Harry kept watching until he saw thirteen giant, golden eagles swooped down into the valley. The lead eagle put a letter down in front of the biggest giant. This giant was probably the chief, Harry reasoned.

The giant slowly opened the letter and read its contents.

Then the other eagles one by one brought forward gifts, until the last five began to put down food. The giant then waved his hand causing the eagles to start flying back towards the fort.

Harry watched as the chief took what he wanted from the gifts and then ate his full. He then walked away and the other giants began to eat. The bigger ones first and then the smaller ones.

Harry noted with curiousity that the younger children were also allowed to eat anytime.

After a while, Harry realised it was time to go down for breakfast. Then he had to go see Voldemort. Great.

He walked down to down to the hall. He smiled slightly when he realised that the food was served in a bouffet style. Everyone grabbed a plate, took what they wanted and walked out into the courtyard.

At least he would not have to sit through the awkward conversation at the table. He grabbed a plate and got himself some food, struggling to use only one hand.

The courtyard was massive. It was surrounded by four high grey stone walls and the dying grass was frosted over. He could see hundreds of people walking around, sitting on logs, eating and practicing dueling.

To his surprise he saw some kids his age standing around. Hoping not to be seen he walked in their direction.

When he got closer he recognized some Slytherins. He saw to his annoyance that Alana was one of them and Draco Malfoy to. Along with Theodore Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Daphne Greengrass and Milicent Bulstrode.

They were standing in a circle watching Malfoy and Dapne duel. It looked to Harry like Daphne was winning. He watched Malfoy get more and more frustrated as Daphne easily flicked his spells away, all while smiling a taunting smile.

Finally she easily sidestepped one of his spells and shot a disarming spell. Malfoy blocked it, but did not notice her tripping spell before he landed on his face.

Harry could not help but laugh along with the others.

Malfoy got up red in the face. Then he saw Harry,"What are you laughing at, Potter?"

"Well, I thought it would be obvious, but I guess we can't all be intelligent." Harry replied.

"Well, you're just here, because the dark lord keeps you as a pet. He can and will probably kill you soon. You're nothing. See, Dumbledore's precious boy-who-lived could not defeat Voldemort. You're just a pathetic weak wizard, Potter." Malfoy said angrily and the rest laughed with him.

"Mhhhm, I think that more a jab at the dark lord than me. Since, you're technically saying that becuase I can't defeat him that makes me a weak fifteen year old wizard. So, a normal powered fifteen year old wizard could defeat him?" Harry asked, smiling.

The Slytherins realised their mistake. "I meant you are weak. I could defeat you." Malfoy spat,"Actually I challenge you to a duel."

"I'd love to waste my time dueling you, Malfoy, but I don't have a wand."

"You can borrow Crabbe's." Malfoy said.

"It won't work for me." Harry replied,"Honestly learn some basic wand knowledge."

"I will work to a degree. Come on Potter, You're not scared are you? If you're so powerful you could defeat me even with someone else's wand. Come on, for the mudblood bookworm. A little revenge for when we used her as target practice?" Malfoy jeered.

Harry froze in anger. They used Hermione for target practice? How dare the little ferret.

"Give me the wand." He hissed at Crabbe. The big boy gave it to him when Malfoy nodded.

"Yes. Alana count to three." Malfoy said.

Harry kind of expected Alana to say that she would not be ordered around, but to his surprise she just said,"Three, two...wait for it...ONE!"

Malfoy shot a stunner at Harry which he blocked. Crabbe's wand was absolutly horrible.

The thing seemed to do its very best to ignore Harry's commands. The only thing that was keeping Harry from losing was the fact that he was pretty good at dueling. Defence against the dark arts was not his best subject for nothing, but, he knew that he was slowly losing.

Harry tried to think of something that might give him the upper hand. Malfoy was definitly more powerful now, but Harry knew he was more agile. Years of Harry Hunting ensured that.

Harry decided to stick to spells he knew. One good thing from the Triwizard Tournament was that he knew a lot of useful spells. Unfortunately it seemed Malfoy had learned a lot of spells to. Harry was slowly being driven back against the wall.

Now or never. Harry casted a disullusionment charm on himself and raced along the grey wall. He knew that in this cheerful grey enviroment it would be close to impossible to see him.

Harry winced as he accidently brushed his injured left hand against the wall.

Malfoy was looking confused. Then he realised what Harry had done,"Come out you coward."

Harry silently cast a fire spell towards Malfoy. It fell short and landed at his feet. Draco laughed and shot a spell to where Harry had been. Harry was behind Draco now. Harry banished the Disillusionent charm and shouted,"Here Draco."

Malfoy spun around only to slip on the now muddy grass where the fire spell had hit.

Malfoy managed to keep his balance, but Harry shouted," Augamenti!" A strong stream of water pushed Malfoy of his feet and into the mud. Harry summoned Malfoy's wand and smirked. That really felt good. "On the ground for the second time today, Malfoy?"

Draco glared at him,"How very Slytherin of you, Potter."

"But, I won didn't I?"

"Exactly, how Slytherin. This place must be getting to you...the dark lord would be so proud." Malfoy said, as he awkwardly got up.

To his dismay Harry realised that Malfoy was right. That was a low tactic to win. He flung Draco's wand back to him and turned to walk away.

"You're going to be sorry for that. I hear we're going to learn the Crucio spell sometime soon. I'll be thinking of you when I use it on mudblood Granger. I can just imagine her screams. Actually she did scream before. Remember the time we did the blood boiling curse, guys?" Malfoy asked.

Without thinking Harry spun around and shouted the first spell that came to his mind, his only intent to hurt Malfoy as much as possible. Malfoy was flung up against the wall. "Help..." He tried to say, his face slowly turning blue.

Harry increased the pressure on him. "Don't you ever even think about hurting her again, because..." Malfoy was gasping for breath, his eyes bulging,"If you do I will find you and I will murder you." Harry whispered.

A bit of blood tirckled out of Malfoy's mouth. "Stop, you're killing him!" Daphne shouted. Harry watched the blood slowly drip down Malfoy's face. This if for Hermione. Someone grabbed his arm. Daphne had tears in her eyes,"Please..."

Harry stopped the spell and watched dumb struck as Malfoy fell to the ground. The Slytherin boy could barely stand and Milicent ad to help him up.

The group looked at him.

Not with anger or hate. They just looked scared. Had Harry actually intended to kill Malfoy?

Harry looked at Crabbe's wand in horror. He would have stopped. He would have stopped, right? Even if Daphne had not stopped him...he would not have killed Malfoy. Harry threw Crabbe's wand back and fled the scene.

_I would have stopped, I would have stopped..._ he repeated it over and over to himself. Malfoy was right. Voldemort was getting to him. He had almost killed someone.

Harry raced down a deserted hallway. He only stopped when he was ure he was alone. His breathing was ragged and he looked at his hands. He would not have killed Malfoy, would he?

His injured hand was bleeding again and his other hand was full of claw mark where his nails had bitten into the soft flesh.

"I wouldn't have..." Harry whispered to himself,"I will never be like him...never."

Harry stared at his reflection in one of the windows that looked into the courtyard. He looked so much different from when he first came to Slytherin mansion.

His hair had gotten even wilder and his green eyes looked haunted. Although not as thin as before he was still thinner that normal. He looked tired and pale and he could see dried blood on his left hand.

He looked mad.

Capable of anything.

Capable of killing.

**Author's Note at the Bottom: However much this might hint at dark Harry, this is a light Harry fic. Harry just lost his temper at that.****I was also pretty scared when I wrote this chapter, mainly 'cause I not entirely sure if Harry almost killing Malfoy was going to be OOC.****I mean he is shown to loose his temper easily and I think he would starts being affected by all this. Tell me plz what you think of that. Also no that was a normal spell just reacting on his anger he is not a super powered Marty Stu.**

**(o)**

**Vodlemottr: wel, im savd cause Stromsten reviewd and said tht he nt saving Alnana but dat mens dat me &amp; Hary can be savd.**

**Alanaana: Potter's Tardis &amp; a guest reviwed **

**Hrry: They didnt say they wnna sav u.**

**Voldmrt: Yea**

**Umbridge: Wel, yea ALanana has to do dentntion with me untl she get s a nice reviw.**

**Hrry + Voldmrt: *laughs***

**Draco: *comes in* why do u listen to umbridge?**

**Everyone: cayse that the way The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This liks it.**

**draco: Why du u listen to her?**

**The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This: Fine u can do detention with alanana**

***unridge dagr hrry + alanan away* Heeelp save us by reviwing!**

**Btw I know you guys won't save Alana because right now she is a b****it of a under developed Mary Sue, but come on you would save Malfoy right?**

**(o)**

**Also seriously tell me if Harry was to OOC. I'm really worried I made him to OOC.**

**As always, thx for reading!**


	14. The Other much more Dangerous Duel

**Hello!**

**Just saying hi to my awesome readers!**

Harry slowly got up from where he was curled up against the wall. He knew he still had to go see Voldemort. Which he was looking forward to of course.

He decided he might as well go. There was no point in annoying the dark wizard espcially not with Hermione so close.

Harry walked through the abandoned corridors, concentrating on the echoes of his foot steps. It took his mind of the images of Malfoy being pushed against the wall, slowly dying.

He politely knocked when he reached Voldemort's door. "Come in."

Harry pushed the door open and hesitantly walked into the room. Voldemort was as usual behind his desk, doing paperwork. "Sit." The dark lord ordered.

Harry silently obeyed.

Voldemort finished writing some letter, before looking up at Harry,"Hhmm, is it just me or do you seem strangely...subdued this morning?" Voldemort asked.

Harry had no idea how to reply, but it seemed Voldemort didn't expect him to. "Well, I take it your curious as to why I called you here?"

Harry gave a tight nod.

"You don't seem curious. Is it my punishment last night? Although I think it may be that duel with Malfoy this morning." Voldemort said before going back to scribling something onto a blank sheet of paper.

Harry stared,"How...how do you know?" He asked.

"I know everything." Voldemort replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why did you call me here?" Harry asked desperate to just get this over with.

"Well, two reasons. One being that you remember the night before we came here I said I would punish you in some other way? Well, you'll be serving detention with me, tonight. The other reason is to inform you that I want you to make friends with some of the Slytherins your own age."

Harry gave a strangled gasp at the idea.

"You will also be training with them. Yes, they are here to train to become future death eaters." Voldemort said, noticing Harry's quiizical look.

"Your training students to be death eaters?" Haary asked in a revolted tone,"Hold on you want me to be a death eater."

Voldemort laughed,"Of course not Harry,you don't have half of what it takes to be a death eater."

Harry was not sure whether to be offended.

"Anyways, the rest will be waiting for you at the courtyard. Do to fix things with Lucuis's son." Voldemort continued.

Harry wanted to protest, but decided to to stay silent.

"You'll need this." Voldemort flung Harry's wand at him. Harry grabbed the familiar phoenix feather wand. The warm tingle of magic spread through his fingers.

Harry could not help, but smile.

"Bye, now." Voldemort said.

When Harry arrived at the courtyard he found that half the people was already there. He reluctantly joined the group making sure to stand as far away from everyone as possible.

The rest of the kids seemed to have no problem with that since they saw him almost kill Malfoy. Harry tried to push that thought away.

When everyone arrived Lucuis Malfoy called for their attention."Right everyone. Today we will be looking at the Adfectus spell. Who can tell me what this spell is used for?"

Two hands went up. Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. "Draco?"

"It is emotion magic."

"More then just that. The Adfectus spell translates your emotions into magic. For example if I really badly needed to protect my family I could use it. The spell would take my emotions and intent and use it to create a sort of shield or whatever would help the situation. Now, this spell in extremely dangerous and unpredictable, so we will be practicing Adfectus Mino. Adfectus Mino is the same spell, but on a much smaller and more controlable scale." Lucuis explained.

Now pair up and get a partner. Harry immediatly stepped back. Luckily no one was coming towards him anyways. Unfortunatly for him there was a odd number of little death eaters in training.

Harry and Daphne stared at each other.

"Now, you will all be practicing making one of the brick you see in front of you explode. You will not do anything to each other with this spell. You are simply paired up in case something goes wrong. You may begin."

Daphne scowled at him before saying,"I'll go first."

Harry noddded, not really caring.

Daphne said the spell and nothing happened.

When it was Harry's turn nothing happened either.

And so it went on.

Harry did not really care, but Daphne got more and more frustrated. "Adfecto Minos" She hissed. Nothing.

"My turn." Harry said.

"You think you're just so great aren't you? Well, you can't do it either."

"I don't want to be able to do it." Harry replied, still not caring.

"Oh yea, then what was this morning? That was dark magic, Potter. You almost killed Draco."

This got to Harry. He clenched his wand tightly. "What would Dumbledore say?" Daphne taunted.

"You can barely do magic. I know you want to escape, but how can you ever do that with your pathetic attempts at spells? Your and your mudblood friend will both be dead soon enough." The Slytherin girl said.

Harry saw red,"Adfecto Minos!" It had came so natrually. The brick exploded into thousand of flaming pieces.

Everyone was silent. Harry could not believe it. Another dark spell. He had cast another dark spell.

"Right, that is enough. We will be taking abreak now, since it is week end. You can go explore the grounds if you wish. Another lesson will be held this evening." Lucuis Malfoy called, ignoring Harry completly which Harry was glad for.

After Lucuis Malfoy left the students slowly began to walk in different directions. "Potter!" A voice called.

Harry stopped. "Wow, you always have to be the best don't you?"Alana yelled.

Harry felt a little hurt that she was against him. They were friends sort of for a short while.

"You can never be just average. Even when your doing freaking dark arts."

Harry flinched.

"Well, I'm not scared of you. We are better than you. In fact to prove it I have a preposition for you."Alana shouted.

"I don't care." Harry snarled and began to walk away.

"I could help you escape if you win."

A shocked silence followed.

"I don't believe you." Harry said.

"There is such things as oaths."

Harry stopped,"And what would I have to do?"

"Well, beat me in a duel." Alana said, while for some reason smirking.

"I could do that, but everyone here would just stop you from helping me escape." Harry replied.

"They could swear it to." She said, looking at Malfoy, Daphne, Theodore , Crabbe and Goyle.

"They won't." Harry said.

"Well guys remember what we did to Astoria? I think you would swear?" Alana said.

The other Slytherins nodded.

"What is the twist?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Well, follow us and see." Alana said.

The Slytherins lead Harry out of the fort and into the mountains that surrounded it. After a short while they came to a massive pond carved out in the stone. It's water was swirling in a deadly spiral and Harry could see that if you fell in you would most likely drown.

"This is a Spiral Pond. Fall in and you drown. Now, you see that log that is in the middle of it. Well, we will duel on that lon and if either of us fall, then well..." Alana said.

Harry stared at the log. Alana had to be bluffing. In fact she probably was. He knew Alana would not risk her life like that. Harry looked at the swirling waters again.

He knew Alana's father was high enough for her to have a chance of getting them out. Freedom was so close. She had to be bluffung. She had to.

"Fine. I'll do it." Harry said.

Alana smirked,"Very well, I Alana Waters-Fisher promise to try and help Harry Potter and Hermione Granger escape to the best of my abilities if he wins me in a fair duel on the log over the Spiral Pond. If I win he will become my slave. I either of us backs down it will count as if that person lost. Also if someone leaves the log during the duel they will also loose. Everyone gathered here will not speak of this afterwards. Do you agree?" She asked the Slytherins who all immediatly said they agreed.

She then looked at Harry,"Do you agree?"

Harry swallowed,"I agree."

"Then lets begin." Alana said looking like she was not scared at all. This only increased Harry's suspiciouns that this was a bluff, but who would back down first?

They both took up their positions on oppisite sides of the log. "On the count of three." Malfoy shouted,"One...two...THREE!"

They both stared at each other. Then Alana took a confident step forward. Harry did the same. They were both above the water now. There was no turning back. Harry knew that if he fell now he would be dead.

Alana took another step forward, looking straight into Harry's eyes. Harry stared back and took two steps forward.

The log vibrated slightly.

Harry knew that both of them was too scared to cast the first spell.

Alana took a step and Harry took two.

They were well above the water now.

"Hey, Harry you know a interesting fact about Spiral Ponds?" Alana asked,"They were used to transport people in the old days. You would put on a special necklace and then jump into it. The Pool would then transport you to its counterpart. Just sad that some people forgot to put their necklaces on and then they died when they fell in."

"Sorry, if I don't really care about the history of Spiral Pools." Harry snapped.

"Oh, I just thought it would be interesting since I have one. It still works." Alana said revealing a light blue crystal-like necklace around her neck.

Harry realised he was in deep s**t.

**All I have to say is that I'll let Alana win and take Harry as a slave if you guys don't review...**


	15. insert awesome name

**Hello!**

**Now, I'm sure you all want to know how the duel turns out? Will Harry become Alana's slave? Will he win and maybe escape? The tension...**

**Now, let's have few paragraphs of Voldemort's POV!**

Voldemort was having a rather good day. Although the giants were still considering about joining them it seemed that it was only a matter of time. The alliance with the werewolves and vampires was secured and a dangerous group of centaurs offered their services in return of the Forbidden forest.

Even if he had lost the element of surprise he was still confident that he could win the war. He knew that his death eaters out numbered the aurors and with the dark creatures that joined him he could easily overrun them.

He did not know so much about the order, but from what he could gather from Snape they were not a match for his forces either.

Voldemort looked at the detailed maps of Hogwarts that hung on his office wall. The castle was his main problem. It had great defences and almost know weakpoints.

Voldemort also did not what to let the ancient castle be destroyed during a battle.

He knew that even with their superior numbers it was going to be a challenge to take the castle. He planned to secure the ministry and Diagon Alley first.

Most wizards would then retreat back to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. He would have no problem taking Hogsmeade, but then he was faced with Hogwarts.

If only he could find a way in.

Voldemort walked over to the map of Greystone Fort. It was just as impentratible as Hogwarts. That was the problem with magical strong holds. They were so easily defended

He looked at the small dots that moved around the map of Greystone. Each of the dots were named and indicated where that person was. Peter Pettigew gave him the idea and after a bit of searching thourgh the rat's mind he found out about the Maruader's Map.

If he could find that he would have a major advantage.

He knew that Harry probably left it at Hogwarts and one of his friends owned it now. Voldemort sighed. It wasn't as if that person would ever send him the map he was sure that if he sent a letter claiming to be Harry, a few simple spells was all it would take to find out.

Or...Voldemort smirked, he could just get Harry to write the letter.

Voldemort tapped the map with his wand. He eyes searched the map until he found Harry 's name which was glowing red.

Voldemort gave a small gasp as he realised where Harry was standing. How was he even standing on a Spiral Pond?

The dark lord narrowed his eyes at the map trying to remember how the terrein looked there. Long grass, high trees, one of which fell over the Spiral Pond.

With growing anger he remembered the trick that had been played on the younger Greengrass sister. They had tricked her, but told her about the necklace before she was in danger.

Well, he was not sure that they had played that trick on his horcrux, but it seemed likely. Or maybe they gave him a necklace?

The dark lord looked at the other dots around the Spiral pond. He noticed that Harry and Dravin's daughter seemed to be dueling.

They were dueling. The odds that someone would fall into the pond was extremely high. This has to be the same trick. Voldemort growled under his breath before dissapparating.

888

"You tricked me! You low piece of..." Harry hissed.

"Of course I tricked you, genuis." Alana said,"If I was in Hogwarts I'd be the perfect Slytherin. "

Harry nervously glanced at the audience. None of them seemed willing to help him.

"You're going to become my slave." Alana said happily,"And the dark lord won't know if I order you not to tell him."

"Maybe I won't loose." Harry said, trying despratly to think his way out of this one.

"Maybe...but remember if I fall I'll survive, but if you fall you'll die. Just accept it Potter. You have no way out of this. The oaths we swore are magical and the pain you'll feel if you defy them is...well I know it is not very nice."

Harry did not think Alana knew what exactly happened if he defied the oath, but he was also pretty sure that there was a reason wizards did not break them.

Harry cursed his own stupidity. Why did he aggree to this again?

"Well, Harry we're waiting for your choice. Are you going to back down?" Alana said truimphantly.

"I'm thinking..." Harry tried to stall for time.

"Oh, no we're going to be here all day. Just curse him, Alana. Having a Gryffindor attempt to think is never a good idea." Malfoy sneered, looking very pleased to see Harry in this situation.

"I think I might." Alana smirked, lifting her wand.

Harry did the same, ready to conjure a shield. Harry briefly considered casting the first spell, but decided that once they started fighting both of them would probably fall.

And one would survive.

"Expelliarmus!" Alana shouted, but the spell did not come near Harry. The Slytherins watching cheered.

Harry clenched his wand tighter, he was just going to have to try and push her of the log first. "Confundus!" He shouted.

Alana tried to dodge the spell and awkwardly crouched down onto the log holding on with both hands. Some of the Slytherins giggled.

Alana got up and furiously pointed her wand at Harry,"Bombarda!"

Harry froze as the exploding spell raced towards him and just managed to bring up a shield in time. The spell pushed him backwards and it was his turn to fall down and grab the log with both hands.

He saw that Alana also slipped from the vibrations. Both of them tried to be the first to get up. "Back down." Alana snarled.

Both of them were breathing heavily.

"It is on." Alana whispered.

Both of them lifted their wands.

"Stop!" A furious voice commanded.

Both of them froze.

"Get off of that log, Potter." Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand towards Harry.

"No, I am not becoming her slave, thank you." Harry replied.

"Do as I say or I will kill her." Voldemort said in a deadly voice.

To his horror Harry realised that Hermione stood next to Voldemort, her face pale and frightened.

"Right, right. I'll do it. Just leave her alone." Harry turned around and almost slipped again.

"Slowly." Voldemort snarled,"Remember if you die I have no reason to keep her alive."

Harry swallowed and inched towards the edge of the log. As soon as he jumped off the log, a firework of purple sparks errupted around both him and Alana. Harry felt his heart sink as he thought about being her slave.

Alana however was in no situation to gloat. In fact she looked just as scared as him.

"Crucio." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. Harry screamed as every inch of his body turned to fire. He could not think about anything. Just pain. Please make this stop.

After what seemed like an enternity Voldemort finally lifted the curse,"Never ever think about disobeying me again and I'm not even finished with you yet."

Then Voldemort turned towards Alana and the rest of the Slytherins. "So, you thought it was smart to trick and endanger the life of someone I obviously wanted alive?"

Harry was unnerved by how Voldemort could go from furiously crucio-ing everything in sight, to comepletly calm.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question." Voldemort said icily.

"I...we...were just joking." Alana said in a quivering voice.

"I see. Well, you will all be going back to the fort. You will wait in the courtyard until someone comes for you. I think that since you like jokes so much you will really appreciate what Bellatrix does for fun, Alana." Voldemort said.

Alana went even paler if it was possible. "Yes, my lord."

The others followed her example. "And you, Harry will be coming with me." Voldemort grabbed Harry's arm forcefully.

The dark lord dissapparated both him and Hermione to his awfully familiar office. Aah, good memories.

"Now, Harry remember what I said about that if you made me angry I might seriously hurt your mudblood friend?"

"I...I don't think you ever said that. You said something about escape-" Harry was cut off Voldemort,"Shut up. I think the best way to convey my message is by this."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione,"Crucio."

Hermione screamed. "No! Stop! Don't!" Harry mindlessly tried to attack Voldemort. Needless to say he failed was ended up pinned to the ground.

"Watch carefully. Actions have consequences." Voldemort said, ignoring both Harry and Hermione's screams.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet, Harry?" Voldemort snarled,"You are still disobeying my orders."

The crucio hit Harry in the chest.

Harry managed to stop shouting and the stopped spell.

Harry looked at Hermione. She was also on the ground, but he could not see if she was moving or not. He knew that if he angered Voldemort more he might hurt her again. Harry tried to surpress hiss own fury.

Voldemort crouched down next to him,"Now who is you master, Harry?"

"You..." His throat was raw and it hurt to speak. Harry tried to see Hermione, but Voldemort blocked his view. Intentionally or not. Probably intentionally.

Voldemort smiled,"Yes. Now you're going to learn what will happen if you ever disobey me again."

Voldemort flicked his wand and Hermione dissappeared. "Your mudblood will pay later."

"No...Don't hurt her-"

Voldemort snarled,"What did I say about dissagreeing with me?"

Harry did not think that Voldemort had said anything about that speifically, but he decided not to point it out to the dark wizard.

Another crucio hit him, but it was lifted much sooner that the first one. "Well, it is getting late..." Voldemort said,"So, we have all night for this."

Harry gave a unintentional whimper.

"And tommorow night for the mudblood."

Harry wanted to say something, but found that his voice was gone.

"And then if you behave nicely you can watch me torture the Alana girl, but look at me getting carried away. First it is your turn." Voldemort smirked, and lifted his wand.

**Okay...firstly I just want to say that may have lost his cool a bit, bit that it because he is terrified of dying and I think that having a part of his soul dead would spook him. So, he was totally angry and scared and stuff...plus I think that reaction makes him loads more canon... =)**

**No, Harry is not Alana's slave. Will be explained.**

**Also, people complaining about Harry taking forever to escape. Just saying that I need to bring in things that will help them escape without resorting to last minute exposition. And seriously, escaping from Voldemort is not so easy.**

**Anyway I wrote another short. I realised that the characters were sucking so the main character of the short is me!**

**The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This and the Seven bridges.**

Once about a time there was a girl called The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This. She had beautiful brown hair and shining dark brown eyes. She found a secret portal to _another world._ There she fought against the Evil empire!

And almost died and crossed seven bridges. With a random dude called Joey.

Then she came back and wrote fanfiction. And everyone praised her wonderful writng and no spellinh mistkes. She also became queen or princess of something. A movie of her life will be made. Staring:

Tom Riddle aka Voldemort as Joey

Harry J Potter as the evil king or something

Umbridge as the love intrest

Snape as the wise old guy

The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This as The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This

And all my readers as extras

**Haha I don't know why I did that. So random... Hey, can anyone guess what reference I'm making? **

**Also, if anyone dares to call me a mary sue then...STOP FLAMING U PREPPZ! If you're a long time HP fanfic reader you mast know that reference...**

**R&amp;R**


	16. Hope

**Hi, nothing much to say 'cept that I'm going on vacation for the weekend and that I might be posting a new story.**

**Also thx so much to Esrelda Snape for leaving so many reviews! You're awesome and make my day! **

Everything had turned to a blur of pain. Harry was not even sure why or where the pain was coming from. It was just there.

He had long ago given up on shouting. It only made more pain come.

"Well, I think you have learnt your lesson, Harry..." Voldemort said,"and tomorrow night you get to watch your mudblood go through the same."

Harry was not sure who or what was talking anymore. He just knew that he did not want to irritate whoever was talking.

"You are not really in a state to listen are you?" Voldemort asked,"Well, later then."

888

Harry blinked.

The first thing he noticed that the pain was gone. Well, not comepletly gone, but it wasn't as bad as before.

He closed his eyes again. If more pain was coming he did not want to see it.

"Drink this." A somehow familiar voice ordered. Snape.

Harry felt a cool liquid trickle into his mouth. It soothed his sore throat so he swallowed.

His vision slowly cleared and he did not feel so weak. "Snape?" He croaked.

"Yes, Potter."

"Oh." Why did he hate Snape again? Oh, yea traitor. He found that he was still to tired to really do something about it.

"Get some sleep." Snape ordered and walked out of the room.

888

Harry estimated that about a day had passed before he was able to think clearly again. He almost wish he could not think clearly. He felt dread settle in his stomach as he though about Hermione.

Had Voldemort already tortured her? Or was he waiting so Harry could watch it?

Harry pulled his knees to his chest. Being curled up like this felt much less vulnerable. Harry lay like that for about a hour, constantly worrying about Hermione. He even wondered what Voldemort did to Alana and the rest of the Slytherins.

Harry hated himself.

He knew it was his fault that Hermione was in this situation. His.

"Hello, Harry. I trust you're feeling terrible." A silky voice said from behind him.

Harry visibly flinched. Voldemort smiled. "Well, I'm here to bring you a visitor. I thought you and the mudblood needed some time to talk before she got her turn."

Voldemort fingered his wand, enjoying how Harry shivered at the sight of what had caused him so much pain.

"But, firstly. We really should talk." Voldemort said, after conjuring himself a chair and sitting down,"Now, I think you have learnt your lesson, right?"

So, Voldemort was going to gloat. "Yes, my lord." Harry barely whispered. He meant to say that a lot louder, but recent experiances with Voldemort had left him with a lot of reasons to fear the man.

"Yes. I honestly hope so. If you would ever do something like that again or try to escape I will punish you again and you will be permanantely held under potions that surpress your magical and physical ability. Not to mention it is painful too." Voldemort looked at Harry,"But, you won't anger me again, will you?"

"No, my lord." His voice was still pathetic.

Voldemort smirked. "Anyways, what I really wanted to talk to you about was your thoughts on muggles."

Harry stared. Where did that come from?

"Well, tell me, Harry. What do you think about them." Voldemort prompted.

Harry knew he was treading on dangerous ground. "Um...I don't know...my lord." He added. The torture was still to fresh in his mind to try and kick the habit Voldemort had enforced so harshly last night. It seemed to please the dark lord anyway.

"Harry, I find it seriously alarming that you don't know your own thoughts on a subject. Maybe I took the torture to far... No really, Harry, I won't crucio you again. Give me your honest thoughts." Voldemort said.

"I...well...they're okay I guess. And pretty smart. I mean they have to do everything without magic...So, yea...They're okay." Harry swallowed. He really hoped that Voldemort had not lied to him.

"Mhhm, How strange. Last night when I was making you relive some of your worst memories I stumbled upon a few from your...muggle reletives. I must admit I did not think it was that bad when you talked aout it at the hearing. I am simply curious about why you never decided to do anything about it. You are a wizard, Harry."

Harry felt a sense of de ja vu. Hagrid had uttered the exact same phrase when Harry had first found out he was a wizard. "Well, they are my only family...and I tried telling Dumbledore...I mean I don't want them killed or something."

"Dumbledore knew?" Voldemort hissed then interrupted himself,"Why don't you want them dead? After everything they did to you?"

"Maybe I'm just not murdering bastard." Harry looked straight at Voldemort.

"Getting defiant again? Wow, that was short." Voldemort waved his wand,"Well, here is your friend. Talk, hug and say good bye. Then you can watch her pay for your mistakes, Harry."

Voldemort stood up and dissapparated.

"Hermione...I'm so sorry." Harry's voice broke. What could he say to her?

"No, it's not your fault. It is his." Hermione said bravely.

Harry hugged her and Hermione hugged him back fiercely. "We'll get through this." She whispered.

"I know." Harry replied.

They stood like that for a while, neither of them saying anything. Harry looked up from Hermione's shoulder. A glinting object caught his eye.

"Hermione!" He said.

"Yes?"

"Look." Harry raced to the table on the other side of the room and held up the three crystal-like necklaces.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"Have you even heard about Spiral Ponds?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes...you mean there is one here? And that is port necklaces?" She asked.

"Um...yes. They allow you to pass through the Spiral Pond. Hermione this could be out ticket out of here!"

"I know, but we can't get out of this room."

"I don't think Snape locked the door." Harry gave the door a gentle push and watched it swing open.

Hermione smiled recklessly. "Now or never."

**Yay, maybe they'll escape!**

**Anyways leave some reviews, please! Please, please, please, please?**


	17. Attack

**Hello!**

**Please read the author's note at bottom before you send me a angry review!**

Harry and Hermione rushed through the empty corridors. Both of them trying to ignore the conseqeunces of getting caught. Time seemed to slow down.

The necklaces in Harry's hand was sweaty and he still expected them to suddenly dissappear.

They were so close. If only they could make it. Harry jumped at every indication of a death eater, but the halls were deserted.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione whispered making Harry jump.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"I...I think I know of a way to destroy Greystone." She said in a unsure tone.

"You do? What?" Harry asked.

"Those giant eagles are kept in this tower. If we managed to send a disrespectful message insulting the giants and made it sound as if it was coming from Voldemort they would attack the fort. And giants are very strong magical creatures. They would win or at least take down a considerable chunk of Voldemort's forces here." Hermione said in one breath.

"Do...do we do it? We'd be wasting time." Harry said uncertainly. One the one side he really wanted to get back at Voldemort, but he also just wanted to get him and Hermione out of here.

"I don't know. You choose, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry thought for a moment, before saying,"You go. I'll do it alone."

"No. It is my idea. I'll do it and you don't know exactly where the tower is." Hermione said.

"Then I'm coming along." Harry said.

Hermione looked torn, before saying,"Fine. Come on."

Harry followed her through two corridors and up a long flight of stairs. As they were racing up the stairs Harry could not help, but think about the time they were losing. What if someone realised they were gone?

"Here we are." Hermione said, pushing open the door in front of them.

Harry followed her into a room that almost resembled the owlery at Hogwarts. The giants eagles were even more magnificent up close. Their golden feathers seemed to shine in the sunlight that tumbled through the window and their eyes were like sparkling gems.

"Tie this to their legs, Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked, but began tying the empty box to an eagle's leg anyway.

"The empty box is a insult. Implying that it is the best gift that you will give them. Should I call them mudbloods or lowly creatures or half breeds?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Anything. As long as it is unsulting." Harry replied, tying another empty box to another eagle.

"Here. Tie this letter to the lead one." Said Hermione.

Harry took the neatly written letter and carefully tied it to the beautiful creature's leg. He saw Hermione was not tying straw and some other insulting things to the rest of the eagles' legs.

Harry joined in and as soon as he tied a empty bucket to the last eagle's leg, the amazing creatures spread their giant golden wings and took of into the sky.

"Well, let's hope that worked." Hermione said.

"Yea, come on." Harry said and pulled her towards the door.

They rushed down the stairs again and soon they were at the front door of the fort. "Okay, Harry you lead. I have no idea where the Spiral Pond is."

Harry nodded and followed the same route he and the Slytherins took only a day back.

When they finally reached it they were both breathless. "We did it..."Hermione whispered, almost unable to believe what she was seeing.

"I can't believe Voldemort would make such a giant mistake." Harry said.

"Yea...it was almost too easy." Hermione looked worried as she said the last words.

"Yes, miss Granger. I was surprised you did not realise it. You did not honestly think, that I, lord Voldemort, the worst dark lord to date would make such a giant mistake now, did you?" A invisible voice asked.

"Sh*t." Harry whispered.

"Yes, yes that pretty much sums up your situation, Harry." Voldemort laughed as he appeared in front of them, along with about a dozen death eaters,"Seems like having Granger here has no effect on you what so ever."

Harry watched in horror as Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry. I don't just kill people. I torture them first." Voldemort said and his death eaters laughed.

"You really are a dissapointment, Harry. I really thought you had learnt your lesson. Seems I was wrong. I even thought you might realise it is a trick when you see the very necklaces you need laying right there. Or how the fort was so mystriously empty." Voldemort purred.

Harry felt a horrible realisation dawn on him. Why had'nt he seen it coming? It was all so perfect. Hermione was there. There was anough necklaces. The fort was empty. Everything was just so perfect for escape. Why didn't he think?!

Harry wanted to kick himself, but he did not because he was sure that Voldemort would do it for him later on.

"Now, let's begin. Who wants to play with the mudblood?!" Voldemort called.

The death eaters cheered and voluteered to torture Hermione.

Without thinking about it Harry moved in front of Hermione.

"Trying to protect her, Harry? You still dare to defy me?" Voldemort asked in a dangerous voice.

Harry was about to awnser that he would defy Voldemort until the end of time, but he was interupted by a blood curdling scream.

Everyone froze as the scream continued, before it was suddenely cut off.

"What was that?" Voldemort asked in a icy tone.

His question was soon awnsered as Dravin Waters-Fisher appeared in front of them. Harry mentally noted that Voldemort had also given him the ability to apparate within Greystone's grounds.

"M-my lord...the G-g" Dravin could not finish his sentence as he coughed up blood,"Giants are attacking us!"

"What?!" Voldemort looked furious.

A vicious roar was heard. "I thought it was your job to secure the alliance with them...?" Voldemort asked the death eater.

"I...I yes my lord," But Voldemort wasn't listening anymore. "Get into the fort everyone, now!"

Harry and Hermione was forced to go with the death eaters as they rushed back to the fort. As soon as they were inside the doors slammed shut.

"We don't have much time. The giants will break through our walls in a any time now. I have taken down te anti apparating wards, but they will only be fully down in a few minutes so for now we wait." Voldemort said, comepletly calm again.

Harry and Hermione clung to each other as they watched more people come down stairs and wait in the entrance hall.

He saw some familiar faces and some he had no idea who was.

"And now that we have time, there is something I must do." Voldemort's voice was magically enhanced so that everyone heard. "Remember right after your daughter attackedPotter I told you that if you did anything more to annoy me I'd kill you, Dravin?"

Harry looked to see Voldemort towering over Alana's father,"And them after she again attacked him I decided to give you another chance since it wasn't your fault you had a cow of a daughter? Well, Dravin you were in charge of negotiations with the giants. This one is entirely your fault! So, what do you expect me to do...?" Voldemort asked innocently.

Harry felt ill, as he watched Voldemort. He did not care for Alana's father, but he still did not wish for him to be killed by Voldemort.

"Y-you should kill me my lord." Dravin awnsered in a almost unhearable voice.

"Yes, yes I should. Avada Kedavera." The green spell hit the death eater in the chest illuminating him briefly in a flash of green light. Then it was gone leaving a lifeless heap on the ground.

"No!" The voice echoed through the entrance hall.

Alana had silent tears running down her cheeks as she sank down next to her father's dead body. "No, no, no..." She whispered as if she still could not believe it.

Voldemort was smiling cruely. "It is your fault you know. I would have spared him if it wasn't for your earlier mistakes." Voldemort said.

"The wards are down. We'll be dissapparating now." Voldemort called and dissapeared.

Suddenly he was next to Harry and Hermione. "You'll be coming with me again." Voldemort grabbed both Harry adn Hermione.

They barely had time to register what was going on before the wrold around them turned to darkness.

Voldemort apparated them to a dark cell in what Harry suspected was Slytherin Manor.

"I'll see you later." Voldemort said coldly before dissapparating again.

Harry and Hermione was left in the darkness. Hermione was crying and Harry moved over and tried to comfort her. He failed.

What could he say to her? That they'd escape? That Voldemort wasn't going to kill her?

He felt his own tears run down his face. He almost laughed in irony as a beam of light fell onto his hand allowing him to read the old scars left by Umbridge.

I must not tell lies.

***shields face from all the angry readers who is attacking her***

**Okay, okay... I know you wanted them to escape...but they will! Really, really, really soon!**

**Like the next chapter!**

**And come on if they escaped by just randomly finding the crystal necklaces it would be pretty dumb! And not mention unrealistic and poor plot device! Stick with me until the next chapter! **

**As always thx for reading! Please review!**


	18. Escape

**No, I'm not dead. I've only been to the Void. =)**

The room Harry and Hermione were locked in was small and dark except for a thin beam of light that shone through a barred window.

"At least we managed to do some damage to Voldemort's forces." Hermione said. She had long a ago stopped crying and instead tried to think of all the good things about their situation. In other word she was thinking very hard.

"I guess..." Harry tried to think of something to add, but came up with nothing.

"I wonder how it is going at Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world. I mean with them knowing that Voldemort is back? They must have some kind of army or something." Hermione continued trying not to dwell on their predicament.

"They must have done at least something. I...do you think Voldemort attacked while we were captured?" Harry suddenly asked, remembering that he had no information on the rest of the world since the ball.

"I...I don't know. Maybe." Hermione asked in a worried tone.

Both of them became silent. Harry thoughts drifted to Ron. How was he taking this? To have both of his best friends ripped away from him so suddenly. To have no idea if they wree still alive.

"Psst!" A nearby voice whispered.

"W-who is there?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry unconciously moved closer to her.

"I...I...have decided...I might as well help you escape." Alana said as she stepped into the light. She looked horrible. Tears streaked her cheeks and her eyes were red rimmed. Her usual neat hair stuck out in odd places and her whole body was trembling.

"What?" Harry asked bewildered.

"I said I'll help you escape." The girl replied in a uneven voice. She took a bunch of silver keys out of her pocket and held them into the light,"See? Keys...I brought the keys to the dungeons my father was supposed to keep safe at all costs, but that doesn't matter now does it? 'Cause he's dead and it my fault. So now I just betray him more. See, it just so funny" Alana gave a hysterical giggle.

Harry shared a uncertain glance with Hermione.

"Now take the keys. I'm not going to unlock it. You can do that yourselves you lazy mudbloods!" Alana continued in the same hysterical tone.

Hesitantly, Hermione reached out to take the keys, but Harry grabbed her wrist. "Stop. It could be a trap."

"Well, we're doomed anyway, Harry. Might as well try." Hermione said softly, before reaching out through the bars and taking the keys.

Nothing happened. Hermione shuffled through the keys for a few moments trying to find the key with the right number. Then she inserted it into the lock and turned it.

The well oiled door easily sprang open. Harry and Hermione stood frozen.

"Well, come on!" Alana said and began to walk up a flight of stone stairs.

"We should probably follow..." Hermione said,"We'd be lost on our own in this maze."

Harry nodded tensely and followed Hermione up the stairs. When they reached the top Alana lead them up another flight and then suddenly walked through a wall.

"Oh, right. That is smart. Who would have known to walk through there." Hermione said in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

They walked through the wall and into a familiar hallway. Harry realised that they were indeed in Slytherin Mansion. Harry ran to catch up to Alana and grabbed her arm. "Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"Why...why!? Well, probably revenge I guess. My father would hate this, but he is dead, so I make my own decesions and I want revenge for him. Best way to get back at the dark lord is by helping you mudbloods escape. Revenge, see" She whispered.

"Oh..." Harry said, unsure how to reply. They had a glimmer of hope. Alana's reason actually seemed real and why would Voldemort send her to try and trick them? Or maybe he sent her because she had that reason.

They followed Alana into a circular room with a fire in the middle and some runes drawn on te walls.

"Here we are! Only place in the mansion where you can use port keys. Well, you two touch it while I'll activate it. Dad gave this to me. In case something like this ever happened. He must have known I would screw up. Failure of a daughter I am." Fresh tear trickled down Alana's cheeks.

Both Harry and Hermione reached out and touched the golden ring Alana held out.

"Okay, three, two-" Alana began.

Suddenly the door was blasted open. Lucuis Malfoy, Bellatrix and Voldemort himself stormed in. A dark red spell raced towards Harry.

"ONE!" Alana screamed as the world around them turned to a blur of colour.

After a few nauseating seconds they appeared in a richly decorated room. Dark purple draped hung over high windows and everything in the room seemed have some element of gold in them. A few armchairs stood in front of a cheerfully crackling fire, Harry turned around and realised they were in a library. Tall bookshelves reached out to the ceiling and a number of desks were scattered around the giant room.

"Don't just stand there you idiot!" Alana shouted,"They're coming here. Don't think for one second Voldemort does not know where Waters mansion is!"

Harry jumped. "Voldemort can find us here?!" He asked urgently.

"Duh." Alana said as if it was obvious,"Here, take the floo powder and and use it to get somewhere safe. You two go first."

"No, it's fine. You helped us. You go first." Harry automatically replied.

"I'm not being nice, Potter. I just don't want you to know where I'm going. No go! Time is running out." She said in a irritated voice.

"Okay. Well, bye I guess." Harry said taking a hand full of Floo powder and handing it to Hermione. For a moment she looked like she was about to protest, but then decided against it.

Harry watched Hermione the fire turn green. "See you there." Hermione said, before stepping into the emerald flames and shouting,"Hogwarts!"

Suddenly Harry heard a loud crash from somewhere in the mansion. "They are here! Go!" Alana shouted urgently.

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powde and flung it into the fire. He barely waited for the flames to turn green before leaping into them,"Hogwarts!" He shouted.

Suddenly he was twisting and turning in a storm of green flames. He vaguely heard Alana shout her destination behind him, but he was unable to hear where she was going. Harry closed his eyes against the ash and fire and waited desperatly for the horrible sensation of floo-ing to end.

Then he was flung out of a fireplace. Harry felt a soft carpet beneath his fingers. He blinked his eyes for a few moments to get the ash out of them before looking up.

Never in his life did Harry think he would be happy to see the face of Dolores Jane Umbridge.

**Yea...this is kinda the end. Sorry for the wrong chapter. Also, this is unedited I think...I don't know it has been a very long time since I have checked my account.**

**So...obviously everything is not resolved...and I re-read this and some of it seemed cool...so sequel or not?**

**(I know I'm not publishing this on a Friday so I may get no reviews...)**


End file.
